Yellow Butterfly
by Tia Rovs
Summary: Sakura acordou em um lugar diferente da cama de hospital onde estava por causa de uma missão mal-sucedida. Tudo o que queria era ir atrás de Kakashi para que lhe esclarecesse seus sentimentos, mas... Mortos não se declaram. Ou será que sim? SONGFIC
1. Chapter 1

**Yellow Butterfly**

Por The Freedom Fighter (Tia Rovs)

**Sinopse:** Sakura acordou em um lugar diferente da cama de hospital onde estava por causa de uma missão mal-sucedida. Tudo o que queria era ir atrás de Kakashi para que lhe esclarecesse seus sentimentos, mas... Mortos não se declaram. Ou será que sim? SONGFIC

**Disclaimer:** Lá vai a baboseira de sempre... Mas todo mundo gosta de escrever alguma coisa diferente antes de dar os créditos ao Kishimoto-sensei que não posso ser diferente, né?

**Parte I**

E então ela abriu os olhos. Finalmente depois de dias sem saber distinguir a consciência do sonho. A alucinação, da verdade. Finalmente era capaz de pensar com alguma clareza, de olhar ao redor e ver tudo nitidamente, como não fazia há dias.

Aliás... Que lugar era aquele? Era incapaz de distinguir. Deveria ser um quarto branco qualquer na ala hospitalar de Konoha. Era para estar em uma cama. Uma daquelas reclináveis que você aperta o botãozinho e ela sobre ou desce. Entretanto, não havia teto. Qualquer lugar que fosse, era exatamente a céu aberto. As nuvens tingidas em rosa e dourado, pintando a mais bela paisagem do amanhecer. O sol, estranhamente, parecia mais próximo, embora ainda assim sob sua cabeça, irritando sua retina e fazendo com que piscasse algumas vezes.

Não sentia mais o corpo trêmulo e nem a febre. Na verdade, sentia-se tão bem e saudável quanto uma criança. Nunca se sentira melhor. Estava feliz por aquilo. Onde quer que ela estivesse, agora poderia voltar até a vila e dizer a todos que estava bem. Poderia finalmente fazer o que devia ter feito há algum tempo...

Sorriu esperançosamente e levantou-se rapidamente. Devia correr até a casa dele. Perdera muito tempo guardando aquilo para si. Perdera muito tempo ponderando sobre aquela relação e sobre os prós e contras de se amar seu sensei. Mas por fim, estava decidida. Era a hora de dizer a ele que sentia o mesmo que ele afirmara sentir por ela um pouco antes da batalha que a deixara no hospital.

Na verdade, aquele período ali, fizera com que entendesse que a vida era muito curta e que outra situação fatídica poderia levar de vez sua existência e que coisas importantes poderiam nunca serem ditas por ponderação em demasia. E ela não queria mais esperar.

Contudo... Olhou ao redor. Onde estaria? Parecia estar em algum lugar distante… O chão parecia feito de algodão de tão macio ao toque que era. O pé parecia afundar, como em neve. Os lados não mostravam nada senão o multicolorido do amanhecer. De alguma forma, parecia que ela fazia parte da aurora, dando mais um tom rosado ao alvorecer graças aos seus cabelos.

Estava perdida. E ainda que o cenário fosse bonito, a esperança e a determinação deram lugar a uma certa hesitação e a um medo. Medo de não poder voltar para casa e dizê-lo o que sentia. Medo de ser incapaz de ser feliz ao lado dele. Mas seja o que fosse, em que continente estivesse, passaria todos até encontrá-lo novamente.

Observou que, em um momento mais a frente, o solo fofo e esbranquiçado se inclinava, como se em degraus. Determinada, começou a galgá-los. Talvez acima deles, estivesse em algum lugar reconhecível ou quem sabe, encontrasse alguém que pudesse lhe dizer alguma coisa. Estava definitivamente sem escolhas. Aquilo era tudo ao seu alcance naquele momento. Tudo a que poderia se ater.

XXXXXXXXXX

Os deuses estavam lá, de pé em seu templo, apreciando o belo alvorecer que criaram como a obra de arte mais bela, incapaz de ser copiada por qualquer Goya ou qualquer Botticelli. Isso pois, cada alvorecer era diferente do que ocorrera no dia anterior, mas nem por isso, menos belo que o precedente.

A pintura do dia nos céus, fora feita em homenagem àqueles humanos que tiveram uma noite cheia de pesadelos, medos e tristezas e que, por uma razão ou outra, deixaram de dormir para ver o dia nascer. E aquela beleza era, justamente, para lembrá-los que depois de uma noite insone ou mesmo que depois das angústias sempre haverá o dilúculo, trazendo a esperança de um dia claro, ensolarado e - por que não?- feliz.

Entretanto, sua atenção foi capitada por um canto, onde um tom de rosa dos céus se movimentava, brilhando intensamente. Os deuses se entreolharam estupefatos e encararam o ponto com alguma curiosidade.

Ao que o ponto se aproximou um pouco mais, puderam constatar que se tratava de uma alma que, pelo que parecia, chegara há pouco no templo dedicado às boas almas e aos deuses, uma vez que vinha pela entrada principal. E pelo fato de seus passos serem um tanto vacilantes e incertos. Pelo jeito, esqueceram-se de sua chegada e de ir recebê-la. Isso era dever deles, era claro, mas contemplar o alvorecer acabara capturando suas atenções.

Vinha a passos largos e suas feições estavam tensas. Pobre, garota! Devia estar amedrontada. Talvez a ajudariam se fossem até ela e a encontrassem a meio caminho. É bem verdade, que não havia motivo para apressar, uma vez que passaria a eternidade por ali, contudo, também não havia motivo para deixá-la naquela ânsia. Os recém-chegados normalmente tinham pressa em esclarecer as coisas.

In the temple of the Gods

The day had come to come together

In the early morning sun

They saw that girl that came to heaven

No templo dos Deuses

O dia chegou para trazer consigo

Cedo em uma manhã de sol

Eles viram aquela garota que chegou ao paraíso

-Olá, Sakura! –A bela mulher de olhos dourados vindo em encontro a ela disse suavemente, dando-lhe um sorriso brilhante. Sua voz era clara e bastante articulada. Passava uma sensação serena. Junto a ela haviam mais dois homens- Seja bem-vinda ao paraíso. Somos os deuses que cuidam da Terra, dos humanos e, é claro, daqui.

-C-como assim? –Sakura arregalou os olhos. Ao ver que eles se aproximavam dela, sentira que não eram humanos. Tal como sentira a bondade tomando conta de seu coração e acalentando seus medos, ainda que fosse incapaz de se acalmar em um lugar que desconhecia. Agora, esperava de todo o coração ter entendido tudo aquilo de forma errada. Não! Não podia ter morrido! Não sem antes dizê-lo que o amava. Não sem antes abaixar-lhe a máscara e lhe tocar o rosto com suavidade, acariciando-o e pondo neste toque todas as palavras e sentimentos que não conseguira pronunciar antes. Não sem antes abraçá-lo forte e se sentir tão segura quanto se estivesse em uma fortaleza. Não sem, ao menos, roçar os lábios para descobrir se a sensação de um beijo de amor é tão maravilhosa quanto descrevem. Não podia morrer sem jamais ter beijado alguém com amor! Não podia morrer sem ter o gosto dos lábios dele entre os seus... Simplesmente não! Demorara tanto tempo... Tanto tempo ponderando se a relação entre eles era correta. Se seria mesmo amor o que sentia. Se ele não era apenas mais um homem mal-intencionado. Tanto tempo amando e sofrendo calada. Incapaz de dividir aquilo com alguém por medo do que os outros pensariam. Pelos deuses! Será que ela fora tão má assim que sequer merecia o amor? Sequer merecia a vida ao lado daquele homem em quem desde cedo aprendera a confiar?

-Sakura, você fez a transição da vida para a eternidade. –Um dos homens, de tez negra e voz tão profunda quanto o oceano, comentou em um tom comedido enquanto punha uma de suas mãos no ombro direito da moça tentando acalentá-la.

Incapaz de outra atitude senão aquela, Sakura sentiu as lágrimas rolarem, quentes como a lava pelos olhos verdes comparados a duas grandes jóia. Definitivamente, morrera. Nunca o veria. Nunca mais se sentaria ao seu lado após uma missão e dividiria momentos amigáveis e agradáveis em que conversavam amenidades enquanto comiam alguma coisa. Nunca mais sentiria seus braços ao redor de sua cintura ou um abraço forte para consolá-la quando chorava de tristeza. E o que é pior é que ele não estaria lá para fazê-lo neste momento, enquanto derramava toda a dor que sentia na forma de lágrimas, por sentir falta de uma coisa que nunca teve. Por sentir falta dos beijos que nunca trocaram, do amor que nunca fizeram ou mesmo dos filhos que nunca terão juntos. Tantos sonhos... Tantos momentos que podia ser vividos juntos. Tantos momentos que poderiam ter sido felizes...

Por quê? Por que não ela? Por que não podia amar? Por que não podia ter o homem que quisesse? Por que não podia ser feliz, ao menos um pouquinho?

-Acalme-se, querida! –A deusa respondeu acariciando-lhe os cabelos, enquanto Sakura ruía até o chão fofo, chorando copiosamente. Não conseguia se acalmar. Não era uma dor simples. Não ia passar fácil. Não era uma perda comum. E tampouco fora algo que ela buscara. Tanto que ambos haviam marcado para sair e conversar sobre aquele assunto, que ele mencionara no dia no qual ela fora ferida, assim que pudessem. Não! Como o destino podia ser tão cruel e lhe arrancar injustamente dos braços de quem amava? Nunca fora ruim para ninguém para merecer este castigo! Nunca! Sempre lutara pelo bem das pessoas de sua vila! Sempre fora preocupada em conseguir curas para os males que atingiam as pessoas. Como pudera morrer assim? Por que nenhum médico pudera salvá-la? Se fosse o contrário, Sakura teria feito até o impossível para salvá-los!

-Não é justo! –Ela murmurou entre soluços altos- Eu não... Eu não posso morrer assim! Não! Eu não poderia ter morrido por causa daquilo!

-Menina, nós bem sabemos que a vida na Terra não é uma maravilha. –O outro homem, ruivo e sarapintado de sardas tentou consolá-la. Sua voz era macia e tinha um quê de calidez- Não creio que tenha melhorado muito, melhorou? São todos egoístas, amantes da guerra e da desordem. Fico me perguntando se sua vida lá fosse tão boa para que você quisesse permanecer.

-Não é isso! –Sakura respondeu fungando, tentando falar com clareza e afastar a tremor de sua voz- A maioria dos humanos ainda é egoísta, ainda fazem guerra sem motivo e ainda apreciam boas fofocas ou um bom barraco, mas é que... Eu não acho que agora fosse minha hora.

-Ninguém nunca acha que sua hora... –O ruivo começou, ao que a mulher ergueu um braço para que ele silenciasse.

-Por quê, Sakura? –A deusa perguntou com suavidade, sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Porque o que eu fiz foi por amor! –Sakura redargüiu em um tom vacilante- Um homem atirou uma zarabatana envenenado na direção de Kakashi. Eu... Eu estava atrás dele. Ele não havia visto. Estávamos cercados, mas ele pediu que ficasse atrás dele. Eu disse que queria ajudá-lo e então ele virou para mim e disse que me amava e não queria que eu me machucasse por negligência dele, pois ele não agüentaria aquilo.

"Eu o encarei profundamente no olho visível e vi a veracidade daquele sentimento. E eu confesso, já o amava em silêncio há algum tempo, mas ponderei muito sobre aquilo. Ele era meu sensei e não são muitos os que aceitariam um relacionamento em que o casal tem quatorze anos de diferença. E além de tudo, jamais pensei que um dia seria correspondida. Até aquele momento, jamais imaginei que um dia teríamos uma conversa como aquela, principalmente em uma missão em que tudo falhara e que os reforços que Naruto fora buscar ainda não haviam chegado. E eu quis dizer que o amava também, mas ele me impediu, tocando meus lábios com seus dedos. Pediu que eu só falasse aquilo depois que a missão acabasse e que estivéssemos de volta em casa. Eu assenti e foi aí que vi a zarabatana se aproximando dele em velocidade atordoante, estava bem próxima, então eu me joguei contra ele para que caíssemos no chão, mas a seta atingiu meu braço direito e veneno se espalhou. Meu corpo se paralisou e eu fiquei observando a luta até perder a consciência.

Sei que acordei algumas vezes no hospital de Konoha. E que todas às vezes, ele estava ao meu lado, segurando minha mão com força. Dizendo-me palavras de coragem e incentivos para melhorar. Talvez tenha o visto chorar, mas não me lembro se era um delírio febril ou se fora verdade.

Mas eu sempre acreditei, nestes momentos de consciência, que tudo daria certo. Sempre pensei que aqueles que protegiam as pessoas que amam seriam recompensados. E acima de tudo, sempre pensei que gestos de amor se pagavam com amor, não com mortes. E também que quando tudo acabasse, eu finalmente seria capaz de contar-lhe sobre meus sentimentos. Dizê-lo, como ele me disse, que eu o amava e que tudo acabaria bem e que ficaríamos juntos. Mas... Ele nunca vai saber. Eu o amei. Com todas as forças do meu ser. Com todas as fibras do meu coração. Com toda a minha alma. E ainda assim, ele vai se sentir culpado por não ter dito antes ou mesmo, por nunca ter dito. Eu sei que ele vai se culpar pra sempre, dizendo que devia ser para ele aquela dose de veneno e sei que jamais vou ter a paz de que preciso enquanto não vê-lo e lhe dizer o que ficou preso por anos dentro de mim. Aquele imbecil que atirou aquela pequena flecha tomou minha vida, mas Kakashi ficou com minha vida eterna, pois sei que todos os minutos que eu passar aqui vão ser todos dele."

Quando terminou de falar, a jovem tinha o rosto encharcado e manchado pelas lágrimas que não pararam de cair. A deusa a abraçava maternalmente, tentando consolá-la a qualquer custo. Sentia seu coração tocado. Seus olhos rasos pelas lágrimas que insistia em segurar. A garganta estava atada por um nó. Pobre, garota! Tão jovem! No auge de seus vinte e dois anos… E pobre, Kakashi! Eles bem sabiam que a vida daquele homem não vinha sendo fácil...

-Se nós pudermos lhe ajudar de qualquer forma... –Ofereceu a mulher, retirando-se do abraço para encará-la.

Sakura olhou profundamente em seus olhos dourados e deu um suspiro.

-Eu só tenho um pedido! –Ela disse ainda chorando com um tom de súplica- Por favor, me mandem de volta! Só mais uma vez! Eu preciso! Eu preciso muito dizê-lo! Eu não ficaria em paz se não o fizesse.

A mulher buscou o olhar dos outros deuses, querendo saber se consentiriam.

They ask her about life on earth

If it was getting any better

She told someone took her life

If they could send her back just one more time

She knew that someone feel so blue

Eles perguntaram a ela sobre a vida na terra

Se tinha melhorado em algo

Ela disse que alguém lhe tomou a vida

Se eles poderiam mandá-la de volta só mais uma vez

Ela sabia que alguém se sentia muito triste

XXXXXXXX CONTINUA XXXXXXX

**N/A**: Estou alterando esse fic porque encontrei alguns erros na história, além de erros de digitação. Não é muito comum que eu re-poste uma história, mas vou fazê-lo porque privilegio, acima de tudo, uma boa leitura. Bem, será toda re-postada hoje, sem perdas e nem nada. A história em sua essência não muda. Só uns pequenos detalhes que passaram por mim.

Como todos sabem, o contexto em que escrevi esse fic era de desespero. Nada de ruim me aconteceu realmente, mas foi só que... Bem, as garras implacáveis da depressão agarraram meus braços e se esgueiraram até minha mente. E logo fui tomada. Por isso o tom de urgência. De incompreensão, esperança e decepção. O único trabalho que foge da minha linha comédia. XD Espero que apreciem!

A propósito, amores! Eu devia ser marketeira dos Scorpions. Fics baseada inteiramente na música Yellow Butterfly deles! Eu recomendaria a vocês que baixassem a música e a ouvissem. XDD A leitura fica gostosa! Eu, por exemplo, chorei horrores nesse início com a música, mas é que eu tava precisando chorar mesmo...  
Bjks

Postada em: 21/01/2008 – Revisada em 10/10/2008


	2. Chapter 2

**Yellow Butterfly**

**Parte II**

Sem poder se conter em alegria e esperança, Sakura disparou dos céus até a Terra assim que obteve o consentimento dos deuses. Pelos deuses! Por tudo o que há de bom! Ia vê-lo mais uma vez! Não era legal? Como estava satisfeita! Não era como estar viva de novo, é claro, mas poderia vê-lo novamente, dizer tudo o que sentia. Estava tão grata! Tão feliz! Mal podia conter os pulos de felicidades que o coração dava.

Infelizmente, os deuses lhe explicaram que ela não poderia descer até a terra com sua antiga forma, mesmo porque seu corpo devia estar sendo velado e seria deveras estranho se ela se levantasse de repente do caixão. Então, deram-lhe a forma singela de uma borboleta amarela. E devia confessar que adorara aquela forma. Era comum, porém leve, inofensiva e bela. Sem mais poder esperar, abriu as asas e voou até a terra.

Porém esqueceu-se de que era apenas uma pequena borboleta e que o vento era implacável com esses pequenos animais, incapazes de manterem-se estáveis. A pequena Sakura sentiu medo. Quer dizer, as borboletas que nasceram borboletas sabiam disso. Nunca voaram a alturas tão grandes quanto aquela em que ela voava. Mas era necessário. Nunca diminuiria a altura se não perseverasse e continuasse... mas o vento... Algoz implacável. Não a deixava em paz.

O vento a jogava em todas as direções, fazendo com que perdesse o rumo. Parecia que enormes pressões passavam pelas asinhas da pequena. Tinha medo que o vento rompesse tais membros. Tinha medo que a cada lufada de ar, ficasse mais distante de seu amado. Que alguma coisa terrível pudesse impedir de uma vez que eles se vissem uma última vez. Como por exemplo... E se a asa se rompesse? Como chegaria até ele? Céus! Ela recebera apenas uma chance! Para vê-lo apenas uma vez mais! Não podia morrer de novo! Não agora que ganhara uma nova vida como borboleta para dizê-lo! Não quando tudo o que mais queria estava prestes a ser alcançado. Era como se estivesse em um deserto há dias implorando por água e quando, finalmente a alcançava, o copo se quebrasse e derramasse todo o líquido.

Implorou para que as asas agüentassem. E também para que o vento não a levasse para muito longe! Orava para que o vento não fosse um daqueles que levavam para além do oceano. Para algum lugar muito distante. Ou mesmo para que o vento não a atirasse contra nenhuma roseira ou algo assim. Sua única missão era encontrar o homem que amava e ser capaz de demonstrar o que não fizera em vida. Não podia ficar no meio do caminho!

Estava cheia disso! De ficar no meio do caminho. A meio caminho de lhe confessar, a meio caminho da felicidade. Em sua vida, tudo fora meio caminho... Não queria que o primeiro dia do resto de sua morte fosse tudo a meio caminho de novo!

Sua nova forma era frágil como o cristal. "_Vento! Por favor!"_

"_Detenha-se! Segure-se! Por favor, não mate a borboleta!_" Ela pedia em pensamentos.

Estava tão perto! Tivera outra chance! Não era justo! Não agora! Não podia matá-la! Não justamente a ela! Tantas borboletas...

Se a situação não fosse tão tensa e não estivesse tão apreensiva, teria rido de seu egoísmo evidente. Não que quisesse que outras borboletas morressem, era só que... Precisava vê-lo!

E então uma rajada de vento ainda maior levou-a sem que ela conseguisse discernir uma direção. Estava trêmula, tanto pelo vento quanto pelo medo. Seria esse seu fim?

Hold on ….

Wouldn't it be nice --Don't kill the butterfly (Hold on hold on)

To spread her wings and fly--Don't kill the butterfly (Hold on hold on)

To see you one more time-- Don't kill the butterfly (Hold on hold on)

To be a yellow butterfly

Segure-se

Não seria legal? -- Não mate a borboleta (segure-se segure-se)

Abrir suas asas e voar-- Não mate a borboleta (segure-se segure-se)

Ver você mais uma ver -- Não mate a borboleta (segure-se segure-se)

Ser uma borboleta amarela.

XXXXXXX

E então era isso... Perdera mais uma pessoa que amava. Que sorte a sua, não? Parecia que todos a quem ele realmente amava possuíam o estranho destino de morrer ao seu lado, sem que ele pudesse impedir. Nesse caso, o pior era que, de fato, era sua culpa o ocorrido.

Encarou o riacho em sua frente completamente frustrado. Como fora idiota! Como fora tolo! E desde quando meio de batalha é momento para declaração? Esse foi seu maior erro! Se não o tivesse feito, talvez ela estivesse ali a seu lado contemplando o rio, falando sobre alguma coisa engraçada. Ou até mesmo dizendo como se sentia em relação àquilo que ele dissera.

Não sabia, no fim das contas, o que ela achava sobre os sentimentos que ele nutrira quanto a ela. Parecia que aquilo, só servira para distraí-los incapacitando-os de perceber o iminente ataque. Mas ela percebera. E salvara-o. As custas da própria vida.

Jamais esqueceria aquela imagem. Aquela cena. O pequeno objeto atingindo-a. Ela com o corpo deitado sobre o dele. Os lábios apertados e um brilho intenso nos olhos. Com um esforço, ela estendeu o braço até o local ferido e tirou a pequena seta com facilidade, contudo, no momento seguinte, desmoronou sobre ele. Os grandes olhos verdes o encaravam.

"_-Você está bem? –Ele perguntou em seu ouvido, enquanto a tirava cuidadosamente de cima de si. Ainda que gostasse daquilo, não era a hora. Precisava socorrê-la. Levá-la a algum lugar. Fazer algo para reverter!_

_-Sim. –Ela disse incapaz de se mover. Todo o corpo paralisara, senão a cabeça. Seus olhos o encaravam firmemente e queriam transpassar alguma tranqüilidade, ele bem sabia.- Vai dar tudo certo._

_-Você não consegue se mover, não é? –Kakashi perguntou afastando uma mecha de cabelos rosados de seus olhos esquerdo que permanecia fechado desde que a colocara na nova posição e os fios ali caíram._

_-Hum... Não. –Ela respondeu hesitante. Parecia não querer preocupá-lo._

_-Perdoe-me, por favor! –Ele respondeu acariciando seu rosto com suavidade, enquanto lágrimas se formavam em seu olho visível- Eu não devia ter te dito nada! Não agora! Não aqui! É tudo minha culpa!_

_-Eu não posso te perdoar. –Ela disse com suavidade de olhos cerrados- Não vejo crime pelo qual deva ser perdoado. Era uma situação tensa. Tem muitos caras aqui que querem o nosso pescoço. E talvez não pudéssemos sair vivos. Era aquele momento ou a omissão eterna. Ao menos um de nós fez a coisa certa._

_Observou-a calado. De que coisa certa ela estava falando? De ela tê-lo tirado da rota do veneno? Não entendera o que dera o efeito dual da frase dela. Apenas queria entendê-la... Ela estava falando nas entrelinhas? Ela não era habitualmente esse tipo de pessoa..._

_-Calculo que este veneno deva ser algum paralisante muscular. –Ela continuou com calma mudando de assunto- Entretanto, não foi bem ministrado, caso contrário eu teria morrido há alguns minutos. Meu coração não parou de funcionar. Então deu errado._

_-Quanto tempo temos? –Ele perguntou levemente nervoso. Olhando ao redor e vendo os inimigos aproximarem-se, grande parte rindo, em deleite._

_-Não sei ao certo. –Sakura disse olhando o céu- Talvez minutos, talvez dias. Um veneno mal feito é imprevisível._

_-Eu juro, Sakura! –Kakashi disse abaixando-se e beijando-lhe a testa, ainda com a máscara- Mato um por um e farei que sofram o mesmo que você._

_Então foi com tudo em direção a um dos homens que fez questão de gracejar sobre o estado em que a moça ficara, ainda que não tenha entendido o porquê do veneno não funcionar como devia. Kakashi, sem qualquer hesitação utilizou seu sharingam, eliminando a todos que podia. Roubou a zarabatana daquele que ferira Sakura e acertou a pelo menos dez, pois era o número de setas que tinha. E depois o reforço chegou. E a menina foi levada para o hospital."_

Tudo por sua culpa. Decidira-se naquele dia que ia declarar-se a ela durante a primeira oportunidade. Antes tivesse ficado calado. Já a amava em silêncio há cinco meses. Por que não suportar mais um dia?

Talvez porque não agüentava mais vê-la sem que pudesse tocá-la. Ou porque queria abraçá-la de um jeito incompatível com aquele aperto de mão matinal. Ou talvez porque não suportava passar um minuto sem que ela estivesse por perto. E precisava desabafar. Precisava dizer a alguém que estava sendo consumido pela ausência da moça ao seu lado. Mas não podia contar aquilo a ninguém. Ainda que a amasse como a própria vida, sabia que a relação de ambos era maldita. Nunca, em Konoha, acontecera um caso como o deles. Pelo menos não às claras. Um professor e uma aluna. Ainda que não mais conservassem estas funções. Nunca um homem com catorze anos a mais namorara seriamente uma mulher, que não fosse por interesse financeiro por parte dele ou dela. E ele ponderara sobre isso várias vezes. E ainda assim, quando a via chegar com um belo sorriso nos lábios, escolhia estar com ela. Escolhia amá-la. Era como se a pergunta só tivesse uma resposta, como se só houvesse uma opção. Ela. Sempre!

E o que não fora para ele, vê-la desabar. Levara-a para o hospital. Não saíra de seu lado durante os dois dias mais longos de sua vida. Não era certo que ela estivesse deitada naquele leito. Ela devia ser aquela que cuidava das pessoas não a que era cuidada. Aquilo acabou com o resto de compostura que tinha. Sua mão fechada sobre a dela, como se pudesse transmitir sua alma sadia para junto dela. Como desejara estar no lugar dela todo esse tempo! Tinha certeza que se fosse ela a saudável, tudo seria mais efetivo. Tinha certeza de que uma especialista em venenos como ela era capaz de achar um antídoto até mesmo para um veneno mal-feito. Era claro para ele que ambos sairiam salvos. E ainda que morresse, não se importaria, pois saberia que ela ficara viva. Sã e salva. Viva para poder sorrir e levar alegria àqueles que a rodeiam com toda a energia e vivacidade que aquela mulher possuía.

Doía a um homem com a idade dele ver a criança que presenciara crescer e se transformar em uma linda mulher simplesmente morrer. Era errado! A ordem natural exigia que os mais velhos como ele, fossem primeiro.

Mas não! Parecia que alguém no alto dos céus não gostava dele. Sempre levando as pessoas que mais ama. Sempre levando um pedacinho de seu coração com cada uma das mortes. Desconfiava seriamente que Sakura levara a última parte do coração que lhe fora arrancada. De alguma forma, não acreditava mais em justiça divina. Não acreditava mais em felicidade.

Embora ela pudesse não ser _sua_ mulher, ainda era alguém que ele amava muito e cuja companhia era um dos momentos mais valiosos. Trocaria sua coleção inteira do Icha Icha por apenas uma tarde ao lado dela, conversando em algum lugar.

E o mais interessante era que ela o fazia bem há tanto tempo, mas só nos últimos cinco meses pudera aperceber-se do significado dela em sua vida. Fora algo tão... natural a admissão de que a amava. Passava um ou dois dias sem nem ao menos avistá-la e ficava louco de saudades. Arranjava desculpas para andar pela rua da casa dela e ver se a luz da janela estava acesa. E quase sempre estava. Tomava coragem e batia lá. Na primeira vez, ela apareceu com uma expressão preocupada por vê-lo. Ele a tranqüilizou dizendo que nada aconteceu. Ela o convidou para entrar e assistir a um bom filme. Ele concordou e pela primeira vez em anos teve momentos de diversão. Um daqueles em que as gargalhadas simplesmente vêm. Sem ter que forçar, como habitual em suas conversas com alguns amigos. Ele ria porque achava graça, não para agradar. Ela fazia questão de falar besteiras sobre o filme e ele de incrementá-las. Não demorou muito para que ele visitasse a moça durante todas as suas noites de folga. Seja para assistir a um filme, jantar alguma nova receita que a moça inventava, seja para jogar cartas... Tudo o que queria era estar com ela.

Com o tempo, essas coisas não foram mais suficientes. Agiam com a intimidade de um casal, mas nunca sequer trocaram cafunés. Precisava de mais que aquela amizade com gosto de namoro. Precisava de uma verdadeira relação amorosa. Precisa dizer que a amava. Mas... e se ela não correspondesse, como ele bem sabia que ela não faria? Então guardou para si aquele sentimento. Prometeu a si que suportaria até que não conseguisse mais. Até que não tivesse mais como se esconder daquilo. Até que não pudesse mais vê-la sem que quisesse deitá-la no lugar mais próximo e torná-la sua.

E esse momento chegara na forma de uma missão. Quando a missão viera, eles passavam todo o tempo juntos, ainda que, com Naruto a tiracolo. E ele pôde notar, pela primeira vez, como não conseguia mais guardar aquilo para si. Como sentia ciúmes de quando Naruto se aproximava dela e lhe lançava alguns olhares. Ela o perguntara por várias vezes o porquê da cara amarrada. Ele cansou de dizer que não estava com raiva. Ela o olhava com cara de quem duvidava e continuava. Não agüentava mais dar desculpas esfarrapadas. Ele devia partilhar com ela aquele segredo. Ela devia saber que ele a amava e que, de sobreaviso, seria cortejada por ele descaradamente. Faria de tudo para que ela estivesse ao seu lado como sua mulher. E assim, pela primeira vez, fora até uma missão pensando em uma oportunidade de estar só com ela e dizer-lhe tudo. Mas essa oportunidade não chegou. Naruto parecia incapaz de sair de perto deles e dar-lhe o tempo que precisava. Até que foram atacados por muitos homens que pareciam disposto a matá-los. Então mandou que o jovem de loiros cabelos fosse buscar reforços na vila, que não estava muito longe. E, dessa forma, sentiu que era aquela a hora.

Seu instinto falhara. Aquela fora a pior hora possível. Justamente a que ele não podia dizer nada. Embora sentisse que morreria se não contasse, ainda era melhor que vê-la morrer bem em sua frente e não poder fazer nada.

E agora... Bem, eram só lembranças. Viveria apenas de lembranças. As que ela tinha lhe dado. Apenas de possibilidades. O que teria acontecido se ela estivesse viva? O que teria acontecido se, depois que eles tivessem saído do hospital, tivessem ido até a parte abandonada da vila no campo de flores, fazer um piquenique? Talvez tivessem terminado juntos, rolando nos meio das flores, enquanto trocavam carícias ousadas. Ou talvez ela tivesse dito "não" e lhe dado um tapa no rosto e ido embora.

Mas nenhuma dessas coisas nunca aconteceriam porque ela não estava lá. Morrera por _sua _causa. Para sempre se lembraria que ele próprio matara as chances de ser feliz. Dera um tiro no próprio coração. Suicidara-se ao vê-la morrer. Pois ela era, com certeza, parte de si.

Mais lágrimas escorreram por seus olhos. Não! Como os deuses podiam fazer isso com ele? Logo agora que pensava que poderia ser feliz de novo! Logo agora que pensava que poderia ser um homem livre. Livre para ser feliz! No final das contas o homem só nasce com a certeza de que vai sofrer e muito na vida. Não tem direito a felicidade.

Com as mãos entre o rosto ainda mascarado e, incapaz de relutar contra aquele sentimento, deixou-se chorar livremente. As lágrimas que contivera até agora. A raiva ardendo em seu coração. A inconformidade fazendo com que sentisse vontade em descontar sua ira em qualquer coisa, mesmo que um tronco de árvore. Estava destruído por dentro como uma cidade depois de uma guerra sangrenta. A diferença de si era que as ruínas permaneceriam ali. Nada seria edificada em seu lugar. Era apenas um monte de ruínas que permaneceriam ali até o momento em que morresse. Marcado pelo fogo da ira e da revolta. Não conseguia aceitar a perda. Não depois de provar a sublime felicidade de passar os dias ao lado dela, ainda que como amigo. Amava. O seu oxigênio era a companhia daquela mulher. E seu oxigênio se fora. Quanto tempo tinha antes que morresse asfixiado? A vida toda?

A vida toda era muito tempo para que sentisse a garganta se apertar buscando por oxigênio e ele nada ter a oferecer. Era muito tempo para que se debatesse sem nada poder fazer para tê-la de volta. Era muito tempo para sentir o sangue perpassando sua veias sem ter com que alimentar suas células. Sem ter o amor para lhe alimentar a vida.

E aquela dor no peito? Aquela que consumia? Não podia superar. O aperto era forte demais. Ia estourar seu coração antes que fosse capaz de gritar o nome dela. Será que não seria mais fácil que terminasse com tudo? Que fosse atrás dela em outro mundo?

Talvez a morte acabasse com essa dor. Como o Romeo seguindo até o outro mundo sua Julieta bebendo de seus lábios o veneno. Não beberia o veneno dos lábios dela, mas... Pegou no bolso uma caixinha semelhante àquelas de jóias e a abriu, revelando a seta que a atingira e que ela retirara do próprio corpo. Guardara-a depois que ela a jogara ao seu lado. Guardara-a para sempre lembrá-lo a maior besteira da sua vida. Pretendia colocar em uma espécie de moldura para que todos os dias, ao acordar, olhasse aquilo e visse como jogara suas chances de felicidade pela janela aberta.

Talvez não estivesse jogando limpo, mas ninguém nunca lhe dissera que era obrigado a agüentar toda aquela dor sem reclamar. Ninguém lhe disse que precisava viver sempre naquela angústia e agonia. E então acariciou a seta inadvertidamente, pouco se importando em ter cuidado para que não se ferisse. E se ferisse, que mal havia? Talvez voltasse a vê-la logo... Naquele lugar que as almas vão depois da morte... Isso se ele merecesse o mesmo lugar que ela...

He's been sitting on the bay

Lost inside a cloud of darkness

Ele esteve sentado na baía

Perdido dentro de uma nuvem de escuridão

E foi então que ele sentiu um arrepio súbito. Um daqueles que subiam dos pés a cabeça e que não tinha qualquer explicação. Ou melhor, tinha sim.

O cheiro de cerejas lhe acariciou as narinas. Envolvendo-o e fazendo com que fechasse os olhos enquanto aquele vento passava trazendo até ele aquele delicioso odor. Pôde senti-la. A sua pequena musa. Por um instante, fechou os olhos e permitiu-se recordar dela com carinho. O cheiro que a pele dela exalava. Como uma vez sentira quando batera a porta dela e ela acabara de sair do banho. O cheiro que ela exalava quando passava o braço por cima dele para pegar a pipoca enquanto viam um filme juntos. Ou o mesmo que ele sentira quando se declarara a ela. E sentiu que mais algumas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. Aquele cheiro, de alguma forma, fazia com que ele pensasse que ela ainda estava por ali. Como se de repente ela fosse pular de alguma árvore da mata ciliar e abraçá-lo dizendo que tudo fora brincadeirinha. E como ele brigaria com ela. Mas depois a abraçaria de volta como nunca fizera. Tentando pôr em seu abraço toda a dor que sentira, todo o sentimento que tinha, toda a falta que ela lhe fez...

Após um longo tempo, quando abriu seus olhos, viu em sua frente uma borboleta dançando junto a brisa. Parecia um tanto inábil, pois não tinha muito controle sobre si, e acabava a mercê do próprio zéfiro. Era uma cena até engraçada. Nunca vira uma borboleta tão sem jeito. Pobrezinha. Apesar de um pequeno animalzinho, também tinha lá seus problemas... Às vezes se perguntava se a vida de uma borboleta não devia ser tão mais simples do que a sua como humano.

Ela tinha uma cor viva e alegre. Um amarelo brilhante e reluzente. Fazia com que ele quase tivesse vontade de viver novamente. Acompanhou com o olhar a borboleta que tentava seguir contra o vento. Parecia ele com seu destino... Tentara ser feliz ainda que lhe fosse negado. De alguma forma, despertava algum reconhecimento de si próprio naquele diminuto ser.

A borboleta caiu no chão e grudou-se a ele, enquanto o vento usava de todo seu rigor para carregá-la, mas perseverante, a borboleta continuou ali. O homem sorriu ao ver como a pequena não se entregava e, estranhamente, lembrou-se de alguém. Sakura, claro! Tão persistente quanto a pequenina. Ela sempre era insistente. Só parava quando conseguia o que queria. E talvez por essa semelhança, ele tenha ido até lá, retirá-la do chão e colocá-la na palma da mão, cobrindo com cuidado com a mão esquerda para que o vento não a arrastasse.

De início, a pequena se debateu, mas depois ficou estranhamente quieta. Quase como se estivesse exatamente onde queria. As perninhas pareciam ter se relaxado.

Voltou a se sentar no lugar onde estivera e encarara a frágil borboletinha amarela. Tinha as asas naquela cor vibrante enquanto suas bordas eram... Rosadas? Retirou a mão esquerda de cima para observar. Que borboleta diferente! Nunca tinha visto uma borboleta como aquela! Asas amarelas com rosa nas bordas? Era um tom contrastante e talvez ligeiramente escandaloso, mas o satisfazia saber que a perseverança não era a única característica que a borboleta possuía. Os tons rosados, exatamente como os cabelos macios da mulher que amava.

E o cheiro dela... De onde vinha? O vento que o trouxera, parecia ter ido embora há algum tempo. Talvez para a alegria de sua reduzida copanheira.

-Sente, amiguinha? –Kakashi perguntou com a borboleta na palma da mão- É o cheiro dela! Acho que ela está por perto.

A borboleta bateu as asas uma única vez, sem sair do lugar. Ele deu uma risada de leve, porém sem alegria. Não tinha motivo para estar feliz no momento em que o funeral da mulher que ama estava acontecendo. O que achou graça foi que parecia até que a borboleta estava confirmando.

-Eu gostava desse cheiro. –Ele continuou observando a pequena- Sempre quis saber se era algum perfume que ela usava ou se vinha da alma dela. Eu tenho um palpite, mas gostaria de confirmar.

A borboleta inexplicavelmente levantou vôo e a meio caminho uma luz forte a acometeu fazendo com que as retinas dele se ferissem, forçando-o as fechar os olhos. Estranho. O dia era ensolarado, mas aquela luz não se parecia com nenhuma que pensara já ter visto. Isso o deixou levemente apreensivo. Mordeu os lábios, sentindo uma inquietação enorme. Uma incapacidade de esperar pelo momento seguinte.

-Então por que não confirma, Kakashi? –Uma voz clara, doce e extremamente sensual respondeu de onde a borboleta estivera. Parecia bastante emocionada. Aquela voz... Kakashi, por um instante, não pôde acreditar em seus ouvidos. Reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer canto do mundo! Era o timbre que mais amava no mundo. Era a voz dela! Tinha de ser, não? Ou... será que estava tão louco de saudades a ponto de imaginar isso?

When he saw the butterfly

Dancing in the wind

The story goes

He knew that she was still so close

Quando ele viu a borboleta

Dançando ao vento

A história prossegue

Ele soube que ela ainda estava muito perto

Abriu os olhos rapidamente para ver se não havia pirado de vez e estivesse a imaginar aquilo, como sabia que devia ser. Mesmo assim, a esperança o assolara. Quem sabe não abrisse os olhos e a visse exatamente à sua frente dizendo que estava ótima e que não morrera. Que o laudo fora errado e os corpos trocados. Poderia até ser, se ele não tivesse segurado a mão dela até o último minuto. Se ele não estivesse ao lado dela até que Tsunade detectasse que ela não mais respirava, talvez fosse possível.

Seus olhos encararam a uma mulher de um metro e sessenta e nove de cabelos compridos tão róseos quanto uma bochecha corada de jovem apaixonada, os olhos mais verdes que o viço de planta recém-nascida em plena primavera e tão vívidos quanto tal planta e o corpo tão esguio... O corpo do qual ele não cansava de observar o movimento dos quadris. Trajava um vestido no tom rosa bem claro.

-Sakura? –Kakashi chamou com incredulidade, um sorriso inevitável lhe cobrindo os lábios. Os olhos ligeiramente arregalados. Ela estava ali?- Eu não posso crer! Você está mesmo aí?

A moça aproximou-se calmamente e se ajoelhou em frente a ele, apoiando um dos braços no joelho dele que estava dobrado e erguido a sua frente. Tinha os movimentos suaves como os de uma borboleta.

-Sim e não. –Ela respondeu encarando-o. Seus olhos encontrando os olhos do homem. A mão parou a meio caminho do rosto do belo amado, mas encorajou-se a continuar e iniciar uma carícia. Sakura não tinha mais nada a perder. Só tempo, se continuasse apegada às suas inibições humanas- Meu corpo mesmo está sendo velado, creio eu. Este aqui é um temporário que recebi para cumprir a minha missão.

-Missão? –Kakashi perguntou ainda incrédulo. Era capaz de sentir o toque da moça brincando com seu coração. Brincando com sua tez. Com seus sentimentos. E era um toque tão real! Mal podia crer. Tocou-lhe a mão com a própria e devolveu uma carícia às costas da mão da jovem. Parecia querer acreditar que era mesmo a textura da pele dela aquela a que tocava. Mas não havia engano. A carícia dela fazia com que seu corpo vibrasse irrefutavelmente, seu coração já batia tão rápido quanto as notas de uma música heavy metal e um arrepio parecia querer tomar conta de si, embora estivesse tentando controlar-se para que não o tivesse.

Kakashi baixou o joelho no qual ela se apoiava, fazendo com que ela começasse a cair, por estar apoiada ali, mas no meio da queda dela, puxou-a para cima de si e abraçou-a fortemente.

A posição na qual ela caiu não era exatamente confortável, mas quem se importava? Os braços dele lhe envolviam a cintura com força. O abraço dele parecia querer fundir a ambos os corpos, fazendo com que não mais pudessem se separar. Fazendo com que ela nunca mais se afastasse de si. Ela estava muito feliz com aquilo. O abraço com o qual ela sempre sonhara. O jeito carinhoso dele para consigo. Tanto tempo acreditara que nunca teria aquilo... Mal podia acreditar que tivera de morrer para estar daquele jeito ao lado dele.

Uma das mãos dele passeou pelas costas dela sensualmente. Vinham desenhando o caminho de sua coluna vertebral, de baixo para cima. A sensação provocada por tal ato foi arrepiante. Fez com que ela arqueasse o corpo de leve. Podia sentir uma corrente de calor se espalhando dentro de si.

Ele beijou o alto da cabeça dela, que estava apoiada no peito forte e másculo dele. Ouvia-lhe o coração bater descompassadamente. Talvez pelo susto de vê-la. Talvez pela alegria.

Aquela sensação... Aquela felicidade em estar nos braços dele! Nunca antes se sentira dessa forma. Nunca antes sentira dentro de si aquela euforia explosiva. Era capaz de sorrir o dia inteiro sem que seu sorriso esmorecesse por um instante. O coração parecia demasiado pequeno para caber aquela euforia que a acometia. A euforia de estar junto ao homem de sua vida por alguns minutos. Alguns meros minutos que levaria como lembrança para a eternidade, para que em nenhum momento se esquecesse que existe alguém que faz com que as partículas de sua alma reajam de imediato com um mero sorriso.

-Por quê, Sakura? –Kakashi perguntou afastando-a vagarosamente, encarando a bela face da moça- Por que apareceu para mim? Há tantas pessoas que ficariam felizes em ver você. Tantos que querem lhe falar...

-Porque nenhum deles me importa agora. –Ela respondeu com suavidade, sentando sobre seus joelhos- Porque nenhum deles precisa de mim. Porque nenhum deles lamenta a minha perda como você. Porque nenhum deles me ama como você. Simplesmente porque nenhum deles é você.

-Eu não entendo. –Kakashi falou observando-a incerto- Você está preocupada comigo?

-Não exatamente. –A jovem respondeu com um sorriso levemente amargo, em seu tom uma tentativa de divertimento- Receio que minha razão seja um pouco mais egoísta.

Ele olhou-a ligeiramente confuso. Um sorriso brincava nos lábios da jovem. Era um sorriso ligeiramente amargo.

-Como assim? –Ele questionou ainda confuso.

-Eu não teria a paz eterna se não viesse. –Sakura redargüiu mordendo o lábio inferior. Era a hora de dizer. Hora de, finalmente, cumprir sua missão. Não era fácil. Confessar os sentimentos em voz alta nunca fora seu forte. Sempre preferira guardar para si. Entretanto, não havia nada no mundo que quisesse mais que isso. Não neste momento- Não depois de ouvir de você que me amava.

-Já sei! –Ele sorriu tristemente desviando o olhar do dela para alguma direção aleatória. Ele sabia que esta era uma conversa que deveriam ter. E tinha quase certeza de que isso aconteceria. Ela viera pra lhe dar o fora, claro!- Você voltou para puxar meu pé e assegurar que este velho tarado aqui jamais corra atrás de moças jovens e inexperientes como você.

-Mais ou menos. –Sakura confirmou com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios- Voltei para assegurar que você não corresse atrás de _outras_ moças jovens. Eu morreria de novo se visse você com a Ino ou algo assim. Não poderia aceitar que Ino tomasse o que devia ter sido meu se eu não tivesse sido tão tola.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –O homem de cabelos prateados de repente pareceu muito interessado e encarava-a com algum espanto. O espírito tremendo em antecipação. A ansiedade fazendo com que passasse os dedos pelos cabelos. O coração falhando algumas batidas. Um certo nervosismo assolando-o de súbito.

-É como eu sempre lhe disse, os homens são rápidos para enxergar as coisas quando é com os outros, mas lentos demais quando é com eles. –Sakura disse com um sorriso debochado no rosto ao que recebeu um olhar exasperado do homem- O que eu estou aqui tentando te dizer, Kakashi, é que eu não poderia passar a eternidade com um arrependimento nas costas. O arrependimento de não ter te dito naquela hora o que esteve travado na minha garganta há tempos. Aquela fora, de longe, a oportunidade que eu estava esperando. A oportunidade que eu não devia ter deixado passar. Eu não poderia agüentar o resto da minha morte sabendo que eu perdi a oportunidade da minha vida porque morri. Eu não podia aceitar. Não mesmo. Não sabendo que eu poderia ser feliz aqui, viva.

Ela parou para respirar e ele a observou tentando assimilar aquelas informações.

-E que oportunidade é essa? –Ele perguntou tentando parecer calmo, apesar de estar ansioso por ouvir o que viria. O coração cheio de expectativa, mas ainda assim, desacreditado. E se... Poderia ser, não? Ela poderia amá-lo de volta, não? Mas... Como? Como uma jovem bonita como ela, podia amá-lo?

-Eu pedi aos deuses que me deixassem ver você ao menos uma última vez para dizer o que não pude dizer naquela hora. Eu quero te dizer que todo esse tempo, eu te amei desesperadamente. –Sakura disse com as lágrimas tingindo de verde-escuro as suas orbes.

Essa informação o deixou ainda mais incrédulo do que o fato de vê-la a sua frente. Sentiu o coração arder. O que os deuses fizeram?

CONTINUA

N/A: Bem, bem... Eu me derreti em água quando escrevi esse capítulo, mas vai muito da pessoa. Na época eu estava extremamente sensível a tudo e qualquer coisa!  
Eu gosto bastante da densidade que esse cap atingiu e espero que apreciem também. Mas aguardem o último semana que vem! ;) Aquele é o meu favorito dessa fic!  
Agradeço de pronto às reviews do cap passado e ao apoio! Obrigada por estarem aqui comigo!

Bjks e até +!

As respostas das reviews continuam por aqui! XDD

**Konoha Sisters**: Nhaaaai! Que saudades de ti, minha mana de coração! Tenho taaaaantas coisas pra te contar! Mas como estou sem net... É mt triste! E sem MSN tbm, pq rackearam tbm. Então vou ter q fazer um novo. Mas vou te add quando fizer um MSN novo! Mas eu não te esqueci non, flor! Tenho q te add no meu novo Orkut non rackeado tbm! XDD Mtas sodadeeees! XDDD

Tá ficando viciaaaada?? Q xikkkkk pra mim! huahuahuahua Mas eu non vou com vc na terapia pra desviciar! Vou é alimentar o vício! XDDDD huahuahuahua Acho que esse é um vício saudável, não? Minha mãe que diz q existe vício saudável. "Como o de comer verduras, por exemplo, Rovena!" é sempre o que ouço quando questiono... Essa minha mamys! NON A VERDURAAAAAAS! Eu prefiro caaaaarne. Principalmente de homem. Uma boa dieta deve ser assim, non acha, Alê? Regada a muuuuuuitos homens! XDDD huahuahua Entenda o duplo sentido como quiser, mas já aviso que não foi no sentido canibal da coisa! XDD

Bom, fico feliz que esteja gostando dessa fic. Eu ainda acho que é a mais fraquinha q já escrevi, mas se vc ta gostando, ta bom pra mim! Já valeu a pena ter escrito!

Sim, sim! Matar a Ino é legaaal! Agora vamos acabar com a Karin, quem sabe...? bjks, queriiiiida! E obrigada por comentar!

**Kari Maehara**: Oras, se non é a fofa e querida Kariiii! XDDD Saudades de bater um papo contigo, queriiida! Mesmo que por reviews, non? Acho que eu devia aparecer com mais freqüência, non? Eita! Acho que vc me entende, né? Muitol tempo sem escrever... Só tinha tempo pra escrever um tipo de história... Aquela, a do mundo... rsrsrsrs Sou quase especialista em Rev. Russa de tanto que dissertei sobre isso... E no fim só caiu na UERJ... ç.ç

Eu tbm queria passar... Mas parte da minha depressão atual é por causa de vest. Fiz 73 pontos na UFF e non passei. Devo ter ficado na suplência. Eu nem quis ver em que lugar de tão desolada. Acho que Relações Internacionais não é pra mim... Vou continuar no direito mesmo... Fiz 9,3 em história e nem assim... Pena que non caiu nenhuma narração esse ano... Se não teria tirado nota maior... Aff. Hoje é o da Uerj. Ainda não olhei o resultado pq non queria postar de mal-humor... Eu meio que já sei o resultado da UERJ. Fiz a prova a lápis. Non vão considerar. Minha esperança é a UFES. Lá eu sei q tenho chances...

Na verdade, estou morando em Vitória. Até o momento, pelo menos. Eu morava aqui sozinha, mas meus pais estão esperando os resultados dos vests para se decidirem se vão sair do Rio Grande pra cá (ES) ou pro Rio. Meu pai já está no Rio, pq foi transferido pra lá. Minha mãe ta comigo, aguardando os resultados e tentando me acalmar depois do result da UFF. Eu tinha quase certeza de que ia passar... Mas... Non foi dess vez... Uma pena, não? Na verdade, não posso ainda te responder onde moro, pq estou meio que sem teto! Rsrsrsrs Mas sexta sai o último resultado, então saberei onde vou morar pelos próximos 5 anos. Não sei se já contei, mas minha família é meio nômade! Beeeem, desculpe o texto da review, quase contando a história da minha vida... acho que me excedi, mas é que me empolguei falando de vetiba... Afff. Só eu mesmo. Segundo minha amiga é síndrome de nerd... Non sei de q nerd ela fala, mas ta bom.

Bjks queridaaaa! Té mais! E quando eu for pro Rio, de repente a gente marca alguma coisa, ok?

**AnimeStar360**: NYAAAAAA! É tão bom quando abro minhas reviews e vejo reviewers conhecidos! Adoro mesmo! Significa que vcs ainda não desistiram de mim! E isso é tão legaaaal! Xfaz a festa e solta confetesX Eu estive a tanto tempo distante de vocs que meio que sinto que perdi alguma coisa... Tipow, a companhia preciosa dos meus leitores fiéis e queridos! Mas vou me esforçar o máximo para não passar mais tanto tempo afastada de meu mais amado hobby! A escrita!

Tô muito feliz, querida de que tenha gostado! Tia Rovs faz o possível. Eu fiquei muito apreensiva pq, digamos assim, não tenho muita veia para o drama... Eu sempre preferi e acho que ainda prefiro, o humor. Então... Bem... Pode não estar lá uma beleza, mas eu tento! Bom, mas se aprovou pra mim ta ótimo! Pode deixar... O final vai sair em breve! Muito breve.

Obrigada pela review e pela atenção! Obrigada mesmo! Bjks, querida!

**Kakashi-senpai:** Oi, oi!

Fico muito feliz por ter lido minha singela e humilde ficzinha! É com muito sentimento que a escrevo, acredite. E também é com muito agradecimento que estou retribuindo ao comentário! Toda e qualquer review, já é uma grande motivação pra esta pessoinha aqui!

Aff... será que fui formal d ? Xcoça a cabeçaX Bem, depois eu analiso esse meu súbito acesso. E provavelmente vou culpar um alter-ego, como sempre! XD Então não preciso pensar sobre isso! Simples! Porém confuso. Acho que esse último parágrafo não fez sentido... Aff. Então vou ao que interessa! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado dessa fic! Muito mesmo! É, com toda certeza, um incentivo a ir em frente com esta fic. Conferindo, reavaliando e tentando sempre melhorar. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do meu estilo de escrita. As vezes tenho medo de que fique meio chato ou mesmo pedante. E se deslizo nesse aspecto é sempre buscando o melhor.

Quanto ao final... Bem, eu tenho dois finais escritos. Um triste e um feliz. Estou mais inclinada ao feliz, mas também dependo das pistas que os leitores vão me dar. ;) Afinal, eu sempre acabo cedendo as vontades dos meus leitores amados! E com muito prazer. Huauahuahuahua Essas duas frases, se estivesse em outro contexto me complicariam... Tipo, se eu posasse pra alguma revista que expusesse muito do meu corpo. Huahuahua Viajei! Desculpe! Voltando ao assunto... Eu tbm acho que a Sakura e Kakashi merecem o final fófis, mas... Está dois a dois. Pro fim triste e feliz. Isso contanto contigo, se me permite contabilizar junto! Vamos ver se a galera desempata isso!

Continuo com grande prazer! Obrigada mais uma vez. Espero que goste do novo cap. Bjks

**Thelma Caseiro**: Thelminhaaaaa! Jiraya linda da tia Rovs. Minha cúmplice e comparsa. A bandida que me ajuda a manter a bandidagem nas minhas fics! huahuahuahua Espero que vc goste de ser bandida, pq eu amoooo ser! XDDD Bandida que digo, é no aspecto de me ajudar a acabar com a vida do meu casal preferido nas minhas fics, kakashiXSakura, avaliando meus textos e sugerindo altas confusões! Espero sinceramene estar junto a você na Ufes a partir dessa sexta-feira quando sair o resultado! Meu nome vai estar lá... No número 66 do direito! Eu preferia o nº 69, mas só tem 66 vagas, né? Então quero a 66.XDDD

Nhaaaai... Que bom que alguém além de mim disse que chorou tbm. Eu pensando que fosse a única manteiga derretida! Q bom q non sou a única! Minha companheira na bandidagem e ainda ombro amigo pra chorarmos mutuamente! Me diz, querida, quais as suas outras habilidades espantosas que desconheço? Vai me dizer que também é contorcionista e trabalha no Cirque Du Soleil (é assim que escreve??)? Huahuahua Brincadeira! T doruuuu mt, Thelminha fofaaaa! Xdá um beijo estalado na bochechaX E fico muito feliz que continue reviewando pra tia Rovs! XDD E espero que goste deste novo, cap, ok? È sempre com mt prazer que respondo as suas reviews. E obrigada pela força no Orkut!

Bjkonas, floooor

**s2 Thali**: NHAIIIII! Xpulando de alegriaX QUE LIIIIIINDOOO! Nova reviewer! XDDD Adoooooro issso! XabraçaX Bem-vinda, querida, ao mundo KakashiXSakura, que na minha cabeça, é de longe o mais divertido... Mas... Bem... Tipow, sou suspeita pra falar sobre isso, não? Eu simplesmente amo esse casal. De todo o meu coração! Acho que os dois têm muito a ver. Ou mesmo a falta de afinidades em alguns aspectos podem ser simplesmente um bom motivo! Quando conheci Naruto, há alguns anos, eu tbm era adepta de SasukeXSakura, mas não sei... Passou. Ao meu ver, Sasuke fez a escolha dele quando foi embora, e que só vai passar a merecer a Sakura de novo, quando entender que a vingança nada significa perante o amor. Já KakashiXSakura é o sonho de todo menina que já foi apaixonada por um professor alguma vez na vida. Bem... Eu poderia ficar aqui argumentando sobre o motivo desse meu amado casal KakaXSaku pra sempre, mas... Acho melhor parar. Se um dia vc quiser continuar a conversar sobre isso, me avisa! Terei o maior prazer em expor minhas idéias. É um casal inconcebível, mas o divertido é ver os autores quebrando a cabeça pra ver o quanto eles podem se tornar verídicos e até possíveis. Talvez seja por isso que eu ame tanto casais diferentes. Tenho projetos para juntas outros casais diferentes, mas fica pra frente!

Mas se vc se interessou pelo casal, (opppppaaa! Hora da propaganda gratuita! Ano de eleição, né? XDDDD) bem... Eu tenho outras fics do casal. É só dar uma chegadinha no meu profile! E se divertir! Pelo menos, eu espero que se divirta.

Eu agradeço muito seu comentário. Não sabe o quanto fico feliz quando fico sabendo que pessoas passaram a aceitar e até gostar o casal por alguma coisa que fiz! Fico muito feliz mesmo! Mt obrigada mesmo! Noooosssa! Sem palavra o suficiente pra agradecer. Às vezes acho que o "obrigado" é meio insuficiente em alguns momentos específico, não é? Como nesse! XDD Fico feliz que tenha se emocionado. E vou fazer o possível para que mantenha isso! É sempre um prazer escrever para emocionar pessoas queridas como vc!

Bjks E espero que goste do novo cap!

**Srta. Hatake**: OOOOI! Pessoa queriiiida! Que saudades de você, floooor! Muitas mesmo! Vc nem imagina! Desculpa por qualquer coisa (principalmente por não estar atu com freqüência), mas tia Rovs tem andado tão ocupada. Agora to a toa, pq acabou os vests! Graças aos céus! E tenho mais tempo!

NHAAAA! Fomos três, então! As que choramos! Você, Thelminha e eu. Estou feliz por não ser a manteiga derretida sozinha. É triste quando vc acha que chora sozinha... Fica com a impressão de que é meio chorona. E esse título não combina mt com a aparência forte que Tia Rovs tenta passar, como boa taurina. Pq eu falei de signo? Non sei! Acho que pirei. É a convivência. A moça que trabalha aki na vóvs acredita muito nisso e meio que pega. Eu não sei se acredito ou não. Digo pra todo mundo que não. Pq o lado racional não explica e tals, mas leio todos os dias o horóscopo! XDDD Vai entender, né? Essa é Tia Rovss!

Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado! Realmente pesei a mão na tristeza... Ficou meio diferente do que sempre escrevo, mas... O que vale é inovar, não acha?

Muito obrigada pelo comentário Eu amei mesmo! Obrigada pela presença! bjks e té !

**Chibi Haru-chan17**: OOOOi! Minha leitora linda e queriiiida. Como eu tô com saudades de ti, minha queridaaaa! Vc nem imagina! Eu adoooro quando recebo reviews de vcs que sempre estão comigo. Mostra que meu trabalho mantém ainda alguma qualidade.

Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado, amo da tia! XDDD A música foi minha inspiração para escrever essa fic. Só não sei se o final vai dar... Mas a tia tenta. Resolvi fazer dessa fic uma leitura aprofundada da música. Eu nunca tinha escrito uma songfic antes e meio que achei um desafio. Mesmo pq eu tenho dificuldades em escrever fics curtas. Então o mais curto q consegui foram 3 caps! XDDD Um dia eu aprendo!

Nhaaai... Que isso, flor! Vc tem potência pra ser muito melhor que eu. Mesmo pq eu non sou lá grande coisa, mas... Fico feliz por ouvir isso. É a segunda vez que ouço isso na vida... Quer dizer, a primeira foi minha irmã que me disse e nessa semana. Q coincidência! XDDD Nyaaa que bom que foi favoritada. Vou cmeçar a escrever o hentai logo, ok? Só preciso de um dia q eu esteja inspirada, daí vai sair rapidinho! Bjks floooor


	3. Chapter 3

**Yellow Butterfly**

**Parte III**

-Eu guardei aquele sentimento porque não acreditava que você pudesse sentir o mesmo. –Ela prosseguiu firmemente procurando por sua mão e segurando-a- Quero dizer, eu sempre soube que você poderia ter a mulher que bem quisesse e achava improvável que com tantas em cima de você, fosse para mim que você fosse olhar. Então guardei esse sentimento. Preferi o silêncio. Tinha medo de que se te falasse você se afastasse. Eu não poderia suportar isso. Não poderia suportar passar uma sexta à noite em casa sem que você estivesse lá comigo, experimentando uma nova receita minha que eu desenvolvia especialmente para você. Eu já havia desistido de, quem sabe um dia, ficar ao seu lado. Não achava provável. Então decidi ser apenas sua amiga querida. Nunca fui boa em conquistar. E não queria começar a praticar agora porque não queria que você saísse do meu lado, mesmo como amigo. Perder você, para mim, seria como morrer e ir para o inferno. Então fiquei calada. Eu era incapaz de imaginar que você me amasse também. E quando eu soube, eu achei que precisasse também lhe dizer, mas você me impediu. Naquele momento, não me importei. Sentia-me confiante. Quase imortal. Tudo daria certo, na minha cabeça. E mesmo quando fui atingida, tive certeza de que ficaria bem e que poderia ter essa conversa com você. Mas meu erro foi esse. Pensar que eu era imortal. Eu devia ter lhe dito naquela hora. Ou mesmo antes. Jamais devia ter esperado.

Kakashi ouvia a tudo, respirando fundo. Estava tentando se acalmar. Sentia o coração apertado em dor, um peso invisível se depositara em seus ombros, como se o estivesse puxando ao chão, pesando perigosamente, carregando a própria alma com dor e lamentação, enquanto sua cabeça doía muito, a dor tão lancinante quanto um punhal rompendo-lhe a têmpora. Ou seria o coração? Não estava assim pelo que escutava dela. Se fosse em outro momento, teria pego-a no colo e a beijado até que todo aquele mal-entendido fosse esquecido, mas não era fácil assim. Porque por mais que a beijasse agora, seria apenas o primeiro e último beijo que dariam. Por mais que ela não tivesse lhe falado algo sobre isso, tinha ligeira impressão de que ela não ficaria. Aquela devia ser a missão dela. E como ela estabelecera, o corpo era um presente provisório.

Desesperado, foi incapaz de conter as lágrimas que vinha segurando desde que a vira. Não! Não era justo! Não mesmo! Ele a amava! Ela o amava! Por que não poderiam ficar juntos? Por que tinha que ser tudo tão difícil para eles? Era uma ironia do destino. A verdadeiríssima ironia. Com uma fina dose de escárnio descendo como saliva da boca do destino.

-Diga-me, Sakura! –Ele chamou-a tristemente- O que eu fiz de tão errado para não poder ser feliz? Por que sempre que estou feliz ou muito próximo da felicidade os deuses vêm e me tomam o que me é mais precioso? É alguma espécie de perseguição insana? É divertido para eles brincar com os humanos impotentes que nada podem fazer para defender o que amam?

-Acalme-se, Kakashi! –Ela pediu enlaçando-o e depositando com carinho o rosto do homem no próprio colo, acariciando-lhe os cabelos- Eu não acho que você tenha feito algo errado. Muito pelo contrário. Não é culpa nossa! Não podemos fazer nada. Vidas são interrompidas. Eu deixei de viver o amor de minha vida, alguns pais deixam de conhecer seus filhos, algumas crianças são incapazes de crescerem e se tornarem grandes médicos ou algo assim. Não somos só nós. Mas essas pessoas superam. Dói no começo, eu sei, mas é superável.

-Eu não entendo, Sakura! –Kakashi interrompeu, com novas lágrimas nascendo como água da fonte e molhando o vestido da moça- Não mesmo. Talvez seja mania de perseguição, talvez eu seja apenas um louco tentando justificar minha dor, ou um egoísta inveterado que não consegue suportar a própria coroa de espinhos, mas acho que os deuses não vão com a minha cara. Todos com quem me importo sempre acabam como você acabou. Às vezes penso se com a minha morte as pessoas que amo parariam de morrer. Eu não me importaria se todos pudessem andar, sorrir... Viver! Daria minha vida pela sua a qualquer momento. Renunciaria ao meu privilégio de respirar para garantir o privilégio de todos a te verem sorrir. E embora eu tenha feito a vida toda o que considero correto, dessa vez o motivo seria egoísta. Eu faria por merecer um castigo. Meu egoísmo consiste justamente em dar minha vida para que eu saiba que você está bem e para que meu coração assim possa descansar sem qualquer remorso ou dor. Talvez esse egoísmo valha à pena, já que o altruísmo que sempre estive praticando não me levou a lugar algum.

Sakura começou a chorar junto do homem, incapaz de se conter. Ela, mais que ninguém, sabia do bom homem que tinha nos braços. Essa fora uma das qualidades que fizera com que se apaixonasse por ele. Não devia culpar a boa índole pelo que ocorreu. Não é como se fosse culpa do que ele era. Ou mesmo do que ele fez. Culpas, às vezes, são livremente atribuídas, seja para aliviar a dor, ou mesmo para estabelecer um causador de um fato ruim, ainda que não exista. Ainda que não seja culpa de ninguém. E ela não desejava que ele sentisse isso. A culpa era apenas um sinal de fraqueza. Um sinal de que sua alma ruía perante aquele sentimento frustrante de raiva. E ele, centrado como sempre, estava padecendo como nunca.

-Não! Kakashi! –Sakura tentou repreendê-lo. Era difícil ver um homem calmo como ele, naquele estado. Era complicado aceitar - Não deve pensar assim. Os deuses foram bons permitindo que eu viesse até aqui. Não queria que pensasse o que está pensando agora. Não foi culpa sua. Não é culpa sua! Infelizmente, era a minha hora. Não mostre ingratidão com o gesto deles em permitirem minha vinda.

-Não é ingratidão... É só que... Sakura, eu te amo. –Ele disse de súbito, sua voz tomada de sentimentos. Sentimento um tanto não-característico. Sua voz, não parecia nem um pouco a voz de tédio de sempre- Eu te amo e daria tudo e qualquer coisa para ficar com você. Mais uma hora que fosse. Eu preciso de você ao meu lado, entende? Nunca pedi para ser um gênio, nunca pedi para ser habilidoso. Gosto dessas habilidades, mas trocaria essas coisas à qualquer momento para estar junto a você. Eu nunca pedi nada. Nunca exigi muito. E agora, quando tinha apenas um pedido, apenas um desejo, você se foi. Não compreende? Posso viver bem sem ser um gênio. Posso viver bem sem ser habilidoso, ágil ou veloz. Posso viver sendo um simples fazendeiro. Ou até mesmo sendo gari. Dinheiro não me importa. Fama não me importa. Nunca fui ninja por status, mas porque amo essa profissão. Entretanto, renunciaria a tudo isso. Porque por mais que eu ame essa profissão, ela jamais me dará amor, carinho, alento e coragem. Meu emprego não pode me dar filhos. Amo você mais que ter dinheiro, ou ser um gênio, ou ter fama, ou ter status, ou ser ninja. Pois quando estou com você, sou o mais afortunado e rico do mundo, sou o mais inteligente por ter conseguido ter você ao meu lado, o mais famoso entre os homens por ter a mais bela beldade, sinto-me um rei e sou feliz. Isso porque, eu amo você mais do que todas essas coisas. Posso ser feliz em qualquer lugar, em qualquer tempo, com qualquer iluminação, a qualquer hora desde que você esteja ao meu lado.

Sakura se arrepiou ao ouvir tais palavras. Aquelas que sempre sonhara ouvir dele. Não! Era muito mais. Muito mais que imaginara. Infelizmente, a situação em que as ouvia era muito menos que imaginava. Estava morta, mas ainda assim, aquelas palavras fizeram seu coração tremer. Batidas fraquejavam, para serem seguidas por uma forte palpitação. As emoções eram incapazes de se deterem, brincavam com seu ser misturando alegria e tristeza. Mais alegria que tristeza, na verdade. Ouvir algo assim, ainda que nessa situação, sobrepunha a tristeza da morte. Quanto ela significava para ele! E ela nunca desconfiara! Sentia tanto amor dentro de si... Queria tocá-lo ainda mais. Como se tê-lo em seus braços, no momento, fosse insuficiente. Precisava de mais.

Afastou-o de si e o encarou nos olhos profundamente. Os olhos se encontravam. Sentia os seus perdidos no dele. Apesar de fitar apenas um de seus olhos, sentia o contato terno que proporcionava. Adoração e o amor, era tudo que queria transmitir pela suas orbes. As palavras foram ditas, entretanto, queria que ele fosse capaz de sentir seu amor através de um olhar... Um gesto que fosse. Precisava que ele sentisse a mesma veracidade em suas palavras que sentira nas dele. E tal urgência se devia por saber que estava próximo o momento em que o deixaria para sempre. Estava entrando no momento do "nunca mais"... Nunca mais veria aqueles cabelos. Aquela face mascarada. Aquele corpo forte e acolhedor... Sentiu um formigamento na ponta dos dedos dos pés. Estava acabando. Logo seria uma borboleta. Logo tudo de sua vida seria apenas passado. Ele, uma boa lembrança para a eternidade. Suas palavras, alicerce eterno para seu coração bater, ainda que não mais como um ser vivo. Sua imagem um motivo para que derramasse todas as lágrimas de saudade que seus olhos pudessem produzir. Era hora do adeus. Hora de deixá-lo até a hora em que ele morresse. Por quê? Por que tinha de encarar esse misto de alegria e tristeza? Por que tudo não podia terminar bem?

-Kakashi... –Ela chamou em um fio de voz, embora não precisasse atrair sua atenção. Seu olho marejado estava fixo sobre ela. Era a hora de valer-se de mais que palavras para expressar-se. Era hora de usar mais que um olhar para transmitir aquele sentimento que a inundava. Armando-se de coragem, Sakura baixou-lhe a máscara e ficou a contemplar o belo rosto. Tinha lábios volumosos e rosados, como sempre imaginara; um queixo anguloso de feições predominantemente masculinas levemente pontudo, que fariam qualquer mulher se derreter. No olho esquerdo, uma cicatriz fina e branca transpassava até o início da bochecha. O nariz não era tão fino quanto parecia pelo tecido da máscara. Nem achatado e nem arrebitado. Era simplesmente perfeito. O tamanho ideal. Ele era de longe, o homem mais belo que já vira em sua vida. O homem que amava. O homem que queria ter ao seu lado para sempre. O _seu_ homem para sempre. Embora seu rosto fosse belo, tinha certeza de que se ele fosse desfigurado, amaria-o da mesma foram. O que amava nele, não era seu rosto, ou seu corpo, mas sua alma boa e carinhosa.

Acariciou sua face esquerda com as costas da mão, enquanto ele mantinha a respiração suspensa, esperando seu próximo passo. A pele era tenra e soava como o linho. Jamais imaginara antes como seria acariciar seu rosto... Sua pele. Entretanto, sentia que poderia ficar ali pela eternidade, apreciando aquela sensação no mundo particular deles. Gostou do sorriso que ele deu como forma de retribuir o agrado. E foi uma bela recompensa! Como aquela máscara era feliz, por ter apenas pra si os belos sorrisos que ele distribuía!

Deslizou a mão até os lábios e acariciou-os com seu indicador, seguindo seu contorno. Vagarosamente. Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou ao senti-la. Ela provou-lhe a textura, sentindo toda sua maciez e calor. Era tentador. Tentador demais para que pudesse se conter. Seu afago proporcionou-o um leve tremor de prazer. Ele ficou imaginando os seus próprios entre eles. Devia ser uma sensação maravilhosa. Ela queria tanto continuar com aquele pequeno ritual... Mas será que daria tempo...? Fechou os próprios olhos tentando afastar os pensamentos que brincavam em sua cabeça. Ponderações eram as últimas coisas necessárias naquele momento. Precisava, ao menos, se despedir... Antes que... antes que...

- Adeus, meu amor!

E com isso, cobriu os lábios dele com os seus, sentindo um leve frêmito ao provar-lhe, de fato, a sensação. As lágrimas rolavam desesperadas de ambos, misturando-se e dando um sabor salgado ao primeiro e único beijo de suas almas. O único encontro e vínculo que os uniria pela eternidade. Tal toque era a prova não verbalizada das palavras carregadas de sentimento que trocaram até agora. Era um beijo único de amor. Provocava uma emoção extraordinária em ambos, pois era o primeiro beijo de amor verdadeiro que davam na vida. O primeiro que realmente tinha significado para ambos. E talvez por isso, os lábios permaneciam inertes. E se a magia daquele momento fosse apenas um sonho? E se quando os olhos se abrissem, ele visse que não passara de um sonho? Ela, em contrapartida, tentava gravar o jeito como sentia as peles queimarem ao que se encontravam. O modo como se sentia completa nos lábios dele... Como jamais sentira quando beijara outros rapazes.

Sakura foi quem moveu seus lábios, conquanto quisesse ficar ali para sempre, decorando as nuances daquela nova emoção e o doce salgado do beijo de amor de despedida, sabia que estava partindo. Sabia que a cada segundo, estava mais longe dele. Não sentia mais os pés. Estava sumindo... Sem poder estender-se mais, deslizou seus lábios até o lábio inferior dele, incitando-o a continuar. Ou seria a iniciar o mimo suave dos apaixonados? Kakashi entendeu o movimento. Ela de fato estava ali, e ele veridicamente estava sentindo aquele momento. Em resposta, abraçou-a fortemente. O "adeus" o alarmara. Então a abraçava para tentar evitar que ela fosse embora. Sabia agora, que o momento estava próximo. Nesse momento, não podia permitir que ela se fosse e carregasse consigo todos os seus sonhos. Tudo o que imaginaram para ambos em um futuro que nunca chegaria.

Talvez por medo, talvez por inquietação, o homem começou a agir urgentemente. Como se de repente, não pudesse mais perder tempo. Como se de repente, tivesse acordado de seu lindo sono de torpor e se lembrasse que devia aproveitar cada segundo, antes que ela partisse. Por isso, imprimiu um ritmo rápido e afoito, porém prazeroso. As bocas se movimentavam desvairadamente como uma dança de loucos. Loucos apaixonados. Loucos famintos. Ávidos por mais um momento juntos. Loucos. Talvez apenas isso. Talvez os mais sãos na Terra naquele momento. Pois ainda assim, sabiam que todos os seus desejos mais íntimos se resumiam a apenas um momento. Àquele momento. Àquele beijo desesperado em que os lábios se encontravam e se uniam exatamente como eles queriam ficar. Exatamente como eles não queriam se separar.

A língua dele penetrou a boca da moça sem que tivesse de pedir passagem, pois ela já estivera esperando por ele. Exatamente como quando ele se declarou, ela estava esperando que ele desse o primeiro passo. Na verdade, aquele momento era o mais esperado desde de antes de que constara que o amava. Talvez, desde antes de nascerem... Com o destino irônico os marcando. Destinando-lhe ao amor sentido que nunca seria plenamente vivido. A língua do homem explorando os recantos mais escondidos da boca da moça fez com que ela se sentisse em algum lugar divino. E não era daquele templo solitário de que estava falando. Um lugar sem ele, não poderia ser o paraíso. Estava falando daquelas explosões que sentia dentro de si, da pulsação mais rápida e do sangue aquecendo todas as partes de seu corpo. Dos dedos dele brincando com sua nuca em carícias que a fazia dar um suspiro mais profundo de prazer. Sentia-se sublime. Tentando estreitar ainda mais os corpos para que a sensação não fosse embora. Para que ainda pudesse sentir o corpo dele no seu, mesmo quando voltasse.

Queria agradá-lo e tentava transpor isso em seus beijos. Queria que cada movimento de seus lábios e língua fossem carícias intensas das quais ele sempre pudesse se relembrar com carinho. Como uma pequena prova do amor que não fora vivido completamente, mas em uma única noite...

Agora fora-se a cintura... Não mais que segundos... Pelos deuses, como o amava! Não! Não podia terminar assim! Isso não era feliz. Nem bom para os dois. Queria-o. Por todo a vida! Ou melhor, morte! Com ele, pra sempre. Era urgente. Uma necessidade. Estava desesperada. Estava acabando... Estava vertiginosamente terminando. A agonia se apoderava de si. Logo, não o sentiria mais. Não sentiria seus braços ao redor de si. Não sentiria seus lábios se tocando em uma inflamada demonstração de amor. Ou mesmo suas línguas se acariciando como se fosse um único órgão. Exatamente como queriam ser, um único indivíduo. Precisava que ele ouvisse novamente... Por entre os lábios dele, falou alguma coisa. Ele não precisava ouvir para saber. Ela o amava.

E no momento seguinte, ele não estava tocando mais nada. Simplesmente nada. Os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, o calor do corpo grudado ao seu... Tudo se fora. Sumia com velocidade carregando consigo todas suas emoções. Toda a sua esperança... Carregava consigo a própria vontade de viver. O que restara? Abriu os olhos e viu apenas uma borboleta amarela que estava voando ao redor dele, como se estivesse se despedindo. E então ele caiu no desespero.

Uma vida solitária novamente! Não! Não poderia suportar! Não depois daquelas palavras! Não depois de saber que ela o amava! Não quando provara uma pequena dose do que é ser amado e feliz. Onde estava a justiça divina? Onde estavam os deuses para impedir que ela se fosse, na forma de uma borboleta? Não! Não podia vê-la partir! Não de novo! Não depois de ter dado o beijo mais apaixonado de sua vida! Não depois de ter provado a sensação de ser um rei... Um homem rico em felicidade... Na verdade, bastava-lhe apenas o fato de ser o homem que aquela pequena moça amara com tanto fervor... Um homem, pela primeira vez na vida, verdadeiramente feliz.

-Sakura! –Ele chamou-a ao que ela partiu em direção ao sol. –SAKURAAA!

E com o reflexo do sol, não mais pôde enxergá-la. Ela se fora em definitivo. O único vestígio que restara da recém estada moça ali, eram os lábios dele ainda úmidos pelo derradeiro beijo.

Hold on ….

Segure-se...

-Deuses! –Kakashi gritou ao céu e ao redor como um homem louco e desvairado. Seus olhos e o nariz estavam tingidos em um vermelho vívido, em contraste com a tez branca. As bochechas marcadas pelas lágrimas que estiveram sendo derramadas. Andava em círculos e olhava em todas as direções para que os deuses pudessem contemplar a veracidade de seu desamparo. Para que eles pudessem sentir, de fato, que conseguiram arruinar sua vida como quiseram desde o início- Onde estão? Vocês estão vendo isso? Ela foi embora! Eu fiquei sem ela! Estão satisfeitos? Porque é isso que vocês querem! Me destruir porque não tenho fé em sua bondade! E acreditem, conseguiram! Eu não quero mais viver! Não quero mais ficar nesse mundo injusto! Sempre soube que o era, mas lutei com todas as minhas forças para que ele fosse um lugar melhor. Vocês fizeram com que eu perdesse minha fé. Não acredito mais! Esse mundo está perdido! Meu coração está perdido, porque aquela borboleta o levou com ela. O amor é tão errado assim? Me digam! Me respondam! Vocês me devem isso! Por que sempre comigo?

Talvez desafiar, não fosse a decisão certa a se tomar. Entretanto, no desespero em que se encontrava, não conseguia mais entender o que era certo e o que era errado. Não tinha mais esperanças de que alguém fosse capaz de atendê-lo, tamanho seu desencanto. Apenas queria culpar alguém. Culpar alguém por sua impotência. Por ser incapaz de impedi-la de partir para sempre... Qualquer um. Não se importava mais... E daí se os deuses o castigassem? Não mais era relevante. Aceitaria qualquer punição. Sua razão de vida voara na forma de uma pequena borboletinha amarela. Tão frágil quanto sua fé. Com a inconformidade externando as ações, abriu a boca para que pudesse continuar seu discurso revoltado, contudo, antes que pudesse prosseguir seu desafio aos deuses, uma luz forte e dourada brilhou a sua frente e dele dois grandes olhos dourados apareceram, encarando-o com um ar bondoso.

-Não é nada contra você, Kakashi! –A voz limpa como cristal e carinhosa como as primeiras palavras de um bebê apareceram da luz incessante- Apenas é chegada a hora. Cada um em seu momento. E ela, em sua eficiência, cumpriu a sua missão na terra.

-É mesmo? –O homem de cabelos prateado questionou sarcástico -E é esse o valor que dão aos humanos? Peças de xadrez que podem ser livremente sacrificadas quando vocês bem entendem? Sem direito a viver como querem e a amar quando devem? A prepotência divina é tamanha? Criam as criaturas para servirem apenas a seus propósitos egoístas?

-Muito pelo contrário. –A voz por trás dos olhos iluminados respondeu com a paciência de uma mãe, acalmando o filho irritado -As missões nunca têm a ver conosco. É sempre para ajudar os que vivem na terra. E ela cumpriu a dela. Desenvolveu curas para doenças das pessoas, cuidou de todos aqueles que precisavam de atendimento, lutou por causas nobres. Não considero isso egoísmo dos deuses. Provemos a vida. É função humana buscar a melhor forma de viver. E Sakura achou. Lutou pelo que achava correto. Ela tinha fé que o amor podia transformar o mundo em um lugar melhor. Por isso, ela ajudou a muitos. Inclusive a você. Ela fez com que você acreditasse no amor que até então, você pensava ser privilégio único dos personagens de Jiraya-san. Fez com que você abrisse seu coração que permanecera enregelado por tantos anos, desde que perdeu pessoas importantes. Ela despertou a melhor parte de você. Acredito eu, que seria um insulto de sua parte à memória dela trocar todo o bom legado que ela lhe deu por uma raiva infundamentada voltada contra o destino e aos deuses. Leve em seu coração a memória de amor que ela lhe deixou.

As feições tensas de seu rosto se suavizaram, enquanto as palavras reboavam profundamente por seu entendimento. Estava, de fato, fazendo tudo errado. Ela realmente fora a primeira que amara daquela forma. Da forma que consumia cada parte de si em um único pensamento sobre ela. Aquela que lhe causava um tremor leve nos joelhos quando estava cara-a-cara com ela, avaliando se aquele era o momento certo para dizer-la o quanto a amava. O jeito como perdia o controle sobre seu corpo quando a via atender a porta com as roupas comuns que usava para ficar em casa, dando-lhe a sensação de que dividiam alguma intimidade. Tantos treinos para controlar cada função de seu corpo não foram capazes de ensiná-lo a controlar a respiração e o coração acelerando-se quando ela, porventura, acabava dormindo no sofá ao seu lado enquanto viam um filme e ele tinha de levá-la até a cama dela. Ele sempre ficava imaginando se um dia a levaria acordada em seu colo até um quarto... De alguma forma, sentia que estava agindo errado. Estava agindo mal. A voz tinha razão. Devia seguir sua vida levando amor no coração e não mágoa, ou ódio. Todavia, era muito difícil controlar a mente para que não pensasse o pior. Para que não pensasse que os deuses o abandonaram... A razão lhe dizia aquilo! Entretanto, por que aquele vazio não ia embora?

No fundo, sempre soubera. Não importava a quem culpava. Não importava se havia alguma culpa. Apenas não importava. Por mais que atribuísse culpa a meio mundo, ou por mais que ficasse calado, não mudaria o fato de que não a veria mais. Estava sem ela. Ficaria sem ela pelo resto de sua vida, por mais longa que fosse.

Deixou-se cair pesadamente no chão, fazendo com que um baque surdo ecoasse pelo ambiente. Novas lágrimas caindo. Sentia o músculo dos olhos doerem e olhos em si, ardiam, desacostumados a esse uso exacerbado. Logo, ficaria sem forças até para chorar. A voz prendia-se e morria na garganta. Não se sentia apto a falar. Não com aquele nó que não conseguia passar por seu pomo de adão. E os sons que forçava pela garganta saíam entrecortados, na forma de soluços desesperados.

O fato de não ter fé... Ele fora o injusto. O tempo todo eles estiveram o guiando para redescobrir o amor. E de alguma forma, estava sendo ingrato com os deuses e com Sakura pelo sentimento belo e forte que ela lhe dera. Por tê-lo ensinado a lição mais preciosa de sua vida: reaprender a amar e confiar.

-E que belo trabalho essa jovem fez! –Os olhos dourados o observavam com um ar de tristeza, porém impressionados -Nunca, em todos esses anos, vimos você dessa forma. Talvez, nunca, em todos esses anos, tenhamos, de fato, visto alguém sofrer dessa forma por um amor que nunca se concretizou em vida.

-P...perdoe-me! –Ele pediu apressadamente, com as sílabas sendo interrompidas por soluços -E... eu não fui... justo! Agradeço pela chance que nos... deram ao mandá-la de volta! T... Talvez eu mereça esse... castigo! Mereça por nunca ter tido muita fé. Por sempre ter acreditado que... os deuses me abandonaram. Fui egoísta... pensando em mim como razão única. Não preciso que me provem... Eu acredito! E agradeço… Agradeço por tudo. Mas não garanto que eu vá… ficar bem. Ela se foi. E eu estou sozinho! O amor que ela… que ela me ensinou a ter… Eu nunca… Nunca vou esquecer! Mas… Ele dividirá seu lugar com a dor… A dor de um sentimento que não pode ser alimentado. Como uma planta... uma planta que nunca poderá crescer além do que já está. Nunca alcançará seu auge.

-Eu compreendo! –A deusa respondeu com algum pesar em sua voz. O enorme coração da mãe criadora estava, sinceramente, mobilizado. Queria ser capaz de fazer alguma coisa, mas não era ela quem decidia sobre a vida e a morte. Não podia trazê-la de volta... –Eu lamento. Se eu pudesse fazer algo para ajudá-lo...

Ele a observou e tentou enxugar algumas das lágrimas que ainda escorriam apressadamente com as costas da mão. Um raio de esperança perpassou esquentando seu coração. Dando-lhe um grão de esperança. Seus olhos brilhavam com uma confiança recém-adquirida. Talvez em pouco tempo estaria a abraçar sua amada. Ela estaria de volta ao seu lado. E, finalmente, poderiam partilhar aquele sentimento grandioso a que tanto se agarraram, trazendo aquela sensação única e diferente.

-Meu único pedido é que... traga-a de volta! –Ele disse com o olhar fixo na reação da mulher. Depositando toda a sua confiança nas palavras, toda sua fé, todo seu coração, todo seu amor! Era apenas aquilo. Como dissera a ela, bastava sua presença para que pudesse seguir sua própria vida. O coração queimava como em um fogueira em seu auge crepitando com toda a fé que reaprendera a ter. O amor, afinal, podia melhorar o mundo, desde de que você acredite nisso. E por que não trazê-la de volta?

Um suspiro pesado ecoou na direção em que a voz vinha. Kakashi fechou os olhos e apertou os lábios. Não precisava ouvir a resposta. Ficara evidente depois daquele pequeno gesto. O coração pesado amargaria ainda mais dor em substituição à esperança, que tinha tomado-lhe o ser por completo por fração de segundos.. Ainda mais solidão. Não havia solução para o seu problema. Ela se fora e nada podia ser feito. A morte é realmente o fim das esperanças. A esperança não é a última que morre. A morte simplesmente leva tudo. Nada sobra... Nada fica. Tudo se finda.

-Eu não posso trazê-la de volta. –A voz feminina respondeu carregada de melancolia- Não é da minha alçada. Um outro deus cuida disso e, por mais que eu o pedisse, ele não me ouviria. Ele é muito rígido quanto a isso. Entretanto...

Aquelas emoções... Aquela sensação fria na boca do estômago. A oscilação entre a decepção e a esperança. Era como a dualidade da tristeza e alegria que sentira ao ver aquela borboleta. Era como dicotomia do amor e ódio por tê-la e ter de vê-la partir naquele momento. Aquele, sem dúvidas, era o dia em que se sentira mais antitético em sua vida. Paradoxalmente antitético, uma redundância que não podia ser mais verídica. O dia em que provara a maioria das sensações mais adversas que já sentira na vida. Estava novamente feliz por ouvir aquilo. Poderia ficar junto a ela, por fim! Prendeu a respiração, tentando se preparar para o que seguiria aquelas palavras. Tentava convencer seu coração a se acalmar para o caso da notícia não ser exatamente o que ele quisesse ouvir. Mas... Quem disse que conseguia? Sua alma vibrava em demasia com a notícia para que pudesse acalmar-se.

-Não! Não posso te oferecer isso! –A deusa se repreendeu no momento seguinte. Parecia extremamente arrependida por ter tocado em tal assunto. Como se sua proposta fosse o pior dos pecados. A pior das ofertas. O mais questionável de todos os termos -Seria pedir demais de alguém. Por mais amor que tenha por ela, o preço é muito alto. Esqueça, meu rapaz! Por favor! Eu lamento sua dor, mas não posso lhe exigir algo assim. Ninguém pode. Nem mesmo um deus tem esse direito!

Ele ponderou sobre tais palavras por alguns instantes. O que poderia ser tão imperdoável a um deus para se propor que merecesse palavras tão efusivas e enfáticas? Observou a sua volta e viu uma borboleta branca transitando por ali. Ela parecia tão feliz balançando as asas pelo vento... Encarou-a por alguns segundos até que a resposta lhe apareceu a mente. Era claro. A resposta era simples. O tempo todo estivera bem em sua frente. Ele sorriu em contentamento. Era, com toda a certeza, um preço barato para si. Depois de ela ter desistido da própria vida, era seu dever arcar com tal custo. E a alegria da borboleta em estar viva... Ela só vinha ratificar sua dedução... Estava tão feliz por estar simplesmente viva e voando. A vida era um presente que não devia ser tomado. Pois quando se dá um presente, espera-se que a pessoa o ame com todas as suas forças, exatamente como borboleta branca fazia e não que fosse devolvida aos deuses.

-Eu sei o que quer dizer! –O homem respondeu com um sorriso decidido preenchendo-lhe os lábios. Levantou-se enérgico e foi até a deusa- Eu pago! Tome minha vida e me leve até onde a alma dela está. Não me importa se vivo ou morto. Tudo o que quero é estar com ela. Tudo o que preciso é estar ao lado dela. O que é entregar uma vida cuja alma estava fadada à morte longe do amor? Não é como se eu estivesse entregando, de fato, minha vida. Não estou simplesmente devolvendo meu presente por não querer mais. Apenas não tenho opção. Como acabei de entender, a vida é para se viver com alegria e, para mim, não há alegria em viver longe dela. Estou apenas tentando proteger minha alma da morte que a consumiria dia-a-dia sem Sakura ao meu lado. A dor mataria minha felicidade dia-a-dia, até não sobrar mais nada. Até o dom da vida ser um fardo. Por isso, abro mão de tudo o que a vida me deu para, de uma vez por todas, assumir o que aquela moça me ofereceu junto a si. Amo-a acima de tudo. Amo-a mais que qualquer coisa, inclusive minha própria vida.

-Você acabou de entender o sentido da vida, Hatake Kakashi. –A deusa anunciou com uma felicidade exultante na voz -Sem amor, nada importa. Talvez em palavras seja mais fácil compreender, mas foi árduo o caminho pelo qual passou para que, de fato, soubesse o significado disso. E como recompensa, vou cumprir seu desejo. Você ficará junto a ela para sempre!

E, ao que ela findou tais palavras, uma forte luz dourada o envolveu. Apenas sentiu um forte calor invadindo seu corpo para depois se dissolver. Quando testou movimentar seus braços para encara o que tinha acontecido, sentiu que seus braços já não ficavam onde costumavam ser. Em outro momento, provavelmente teria se assustado, mas achava que já sabia o que tinha acontecido... Tinha a ligeira impressão de que algo assim aconteceria. Embora não soubesse exatamente por que tinha essa impressão. Ele apenas sabia... Balançou os braços para cima e para baixo seguidamente tentando verificar que tipo de movimento eles realizavam e, logo, sentiu o vento acariciar seus braços em movimentos circulares. Teria sorrido se tivesse órgãos para isso, como imaginava que não tinha.

Levantou vôo apressado para encarar o mundo ao se redor com a recém-adquirida perspectiva. As árvores pareciam as mesmas, mas a pressa o impedia de realizar um exame mais apurado. Era a última vez que encarava coisas vivas, mas não queria perder seu tempo decorando aqueles traços. No momento, não era importante. Reparou abaixo de si no amontoado em que estivera repousado. O que viu não o surpreendeu. O que encarava era o próprio corpo, de olhos cerrados e inerte. E, ao contrário do que pensou, não estava assustado ao ver aquilo. Sentia apenas um estranhamento em se encarar de fora de seu corpo, mas não sentia nada sobre isso. Nem pena, nem arrependimento, nem pesar, nem dor. A esperança e a alegria incontidas eram as que o inundavam. E essa euforia, era o que o fazia bater asas com ainda mais força e vigor. Sentia-se forte como jamais se sentira antes. Encorajado e disposto a encarar qualquer coisa. Agora tinha pelo que lutar. Tinha perspectivas sobre estar ao lado dela.

-Sua alma deve seguir até o templo dos deuses. –A deusa explicou com suavidade -Lá você a encontrará e poderão viver esse belíssimo amor para sempre.

-E como saberei chegar até lá? –Ele perguntou com suavidade, prestes a seguir caminho.

-Deixe que seu coração o guie! –A deusa respondeu antes de sumir por completo, deixando a pequena borboleta a própria mercê.

Ao contrário de se sentir desencorajado pela resposta vaga da mulher, sentiu-se incitado a tentar. Afinal de contas, não estava mais nas mãos dos deuses. Dali pra frente, tudo dependia apenas de si e do quanto a amava realmente. Estava exatamente como queria estar. Prestes a vê-la. Prestes a tê-la por toda a eternidade.

Ainda precisava chegar ao templo dos deuses para encontrá-la. Então, continuou batendo as asas fortemente e fechou seus olhos para que pudesse sentir a o amor contido dentro da alma dela o guiando. E continuou seguindo.

Sentia um vento forte tentando empurrá-lo para trás, para longe do caminho que seus olhos de borboleta não viam, mas que o âmago via e parecia conhecer desde sempre. Suas asas não batiam com a força de uma borboleta, não voava pequenas distâncias, mas batiam com o poder de um amor imensurável que queria alcançar o objeto de sua adoração.

Não podia perecer e não iria. Alcançaria-a, exatamente como ela se esforçara para alcançá-lo naquele momento. Ser borboleta, indubitavelmente, não era fácil. O que provara que ela também sofrera para chegar até ele pelo mais puro amor. Pela mais pura saudade. Pelo mais doce sentimento.

Sentia-a, a cada momento, mais perto. Cada novo movimento fazia seu pequeno coração saltar em antecipação. Estava chegando. Veria-a mais uma vez. Uma única vez que duraria a eternidade, pois garantiria para que não a perdesse de vista nunca mais. Enfim, estariam novamente e em definitivo nos braços um do outro. Enfim, estariam completos. Seriam uma só alma, como devia ser nos primórdios. Era um amor sagrado, por ser genuíno.

E, de repente, não havia mais correntes de vento empurrando-o para longe de seus objetivos. Não havia mais nada tentando impedi-lo de alcançá-la. Isso porque já a sentia muito perto. Já sentia o cheiro adocicado das sakuras brincando com seu olfato. Atraindo-o até si, como o doce atrai a abelha. Sentia-se de fato, uma borboleta sendo atraída pelo doce néctar que os deuses lhe ofereciam.

Abriu os olhos e, de súbito, sentiu suas pernas alcançando o chão. Voltara a forma original. E bem diante de si, estava ela, sentada em um jardim cheio de flores, iluminados pelo sol, e acima de suas cabeças, milhares de borboletas, de todas as cores voavam alegremente.

Ela levou as mãos à boca, completamente chocada em vê-lo ali a sua frente. Em sua cabeça pairava uma borboleta branca. A mesma que ele vira naquele momento na terra.

-Você... O que faz aqui? –Sakura perguntou com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Não podia crer que ele estivesse ali! Não depois de ter dado a própria vida para salvá-lo.

-Entre minha vida e você –O homem redargüiu com serenidade -Pode ter certeza de que vou escolher sempre você.

E antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela se atirou em seus braços, derrubando-o no chão, fazendo que as borboletas que estiveram pousadas levantassem vôo.

-Você sem dúvidas é louco por ter escolhido morrer para ficar comigo. –Sakura respondeu sobre ele -Mas não posso te recriminar, quando gostei tanto de vê-lo aqui, comigo! Isto pode ser o paraíso, mas estava um tanto tedioso sem você.

-E o que me diz da terra? –Ele questionou-a com um sorriso largo em sua face descoberta -Nada tem graça sem você. Não me arrependo em ter escolhido vir até aqui. Ficaremos juntos para sempre.

Ela sorriu emocionada e acariciou-lhe a face ternamente.

-Sim! –Ela respondeu euforicamente -Eu prometo que vou fazer sua decisão ter valido a pena! Prometo que tornarei sua eternidade a mais feliz de todas.

-Que tal começar agora? –Ele sugeriu, passando a mão direita pela nuca da moça, puxando-a até si para o segundo beijo cheio de amor de sua vida. O segundo que selaria de uma vez por todas o destino daquele casal.

Porque o sentido da vida, como aprendera Kakashi, era amar e fazer o possível para melhorar o mundo através disso. E ela o melhorara. Ela era a responsável por sua mudança. Por aquele sentimento imensurável a qual denominava-se amor.

O que seria a eternidade perante aquele amor? Um segundo? Um minuto? Quem sabe? A eternidade, por mais longa que fosse, ainda era pequena perante aquele sentimento. A eternidade talvez ainda não fosse o suficiente para ambos. Era apenas mais um segundo que conduziria por aquelas vias o sentimento que os deuses torciam para que cada um dos corações humanos nutrissem. O sentimento que superava a vida e a morte. O sentimento que superava a tudo e qualquer coisa. O sentimento que praticariam até a eternidade. O sentimento que eleva até o menor dos átomos.

Aquele sentimento, o amor, que os mantiveram perto, mesmo que tão longe. Aquele sentimento que os guiaram através do pior dos furacões. Aquele sentimento que aquece nossos corações ainda que nunca tenhamos sentido. É o mesmo que um dia guiará o mundo até a mesma harmonia e paz que esse casal adquiriu através da pequena eternidade.

Wouldn't it be nice --Don't kill the butterfly (Hold on hold on)

To spread the wings and fly--Don't kill the butterfly (Hold on hold on)

To see you one more time-- Don't kill the butterfly (Hold on hold on)

To be a yellow butterfly

Segure-se

Não seria legal? -- Não mate a borboleta (segure-se segure-se)

Para abrir as asas e voar-- Não mate a borboleta (segure-se segure-se)

Para ver você mais uma vez -- Não mate a borboleta (segure-se segure-se)

Para ser uma borboleta amarela.

**FIM**

**N/A**: Bem, bem... Por fim, o fim! rsrsrsrsrs Espero que tenham gostado de acompanhar esse fic. Foi um prazer tê-la escrito e publicado aqui para vocês. Foi o meu capítulo favorito. Acho que foi o melhor capítulo que já escrevi na vida... rsrsrs Ainda que não esteja muito bom. Sei que ainda tenho muito que aprender e agradeço a paciência de vocês com esse meu processo de aprendizagem. Obrigada, obrigada!  
O legal desse capítulo foi o fato de não ser nem triste, nem feliz. Não devolvi a vida da Sakura. E Kakashi teve que morrer.  
Bom, foi um prazer tê-los por aqui e obrigada a todos que leram!

Quanto aos reviews desse último capítulo, eu respondi duas vezes por PM, mas fiquei sabendo que ninguém as recebe. Vou contatar o suporte do site para saber o que está acontecendo. Só posso pedir que aguardem mais um pouco até que eu tenha uma solução definida. Obrigada pela paciência. Bjks e até a próxima fic! XDD

Tia Rovs (12/02/2008) – Editado: 10/10/2008

Respondendo as reviews:

**Kakashi-senpai**: Olá, querido! É muitíssimo bom vê-lo aqui de novo comigo! Fico muito feliz mesmo! Que bom que gostou do cap 2. Foi até tranqüilo de se escrever. Na verdade, foi o que saiu mais rápido, quando fiz essa fic. Era o que mais conseguia refletir meu então estado! Mas por fim, decidi-me por um final feliz. Quer dizer... Mais ou menos. É feliz, mas é triste. Kakashi morreu também, né? Isso não é tão bom assim. Reescrevi um final especialmente para comemorar esse novo momento da minha vida. Não sei bem o motivo, mas senti que os dois anteriores não eram bons o suficiente. Espero que este tenha sido!

No dia em que li sua review, me segurei para não chorar. Juro! Me segurei pq tava na lan house e a galera ia me olhar meio estranho se eu as deixasse cair. Estava precisando ouvir palavras de amparo e me livrar um pouco da cobrança e de frases do tipo: "Pq vc ta preocupada? Vc já passou na particular!" Quando eu sonhei desde meus 5 anos em fazer a federal. Era como jogar areia no meu principal objetivo de vida. Cheguei a estudar onze horas ao dia, descontando as paradas estratégicas. E sacrifiquei tudo por isso. Não achava justo que eu não passasse e se isso acontecesse seria por causa dos 40 de cotas. Sou a favor, entretanto a forma como o foi implantado aqui no estado foi um tanto quanto injusto. Era uma série de fatores. E o que mais me doía era a falta de crença em mim por parte de algumas pessoas. Por mais que elas soubessem o quanto me matei por isso.

Mas suas palavras! Caramba! Vou te dever isso para sempre! Foram simplesmente d ! Eu cheguei a relê-las umas seis ou sete vezes durante a madrugada do dia do resultado, pois não consegui dormir tamanha a expectativa e nervosismo. E sua frase "Aqueles que trabalham duro sempre serão recompensados" ecoou tanto em minha cabeça que chegou a me dar a certeza de que veria meu nome na lista. E vi! XDDD obrigada. Obrigada. Obrigada! Obrigada pela review e pelo apoio e por tudo!

Espero que tenha gostado do novo e último cap, sim? Bjks e até !

**Nihal elphic**: Que saudades de ti tbm, Nihal, pessoa querida da tia! XDDD É bom te ver por aqui, contribuindo com uma review para mim. Obrigada, obrigada!

Desculpa, mas não postei os dois. Depois que passei no vest, resolvi reler a ambos e... Sei lá! Não me convenceu. E se não convenceu nem a mim... Bem, eu jamais daria aos meus leitores. Então sob outra perspectiva, reescrevi o final e abandonei os dois originais. Me senti mais confiante ao lê-lo e gostei muito mais da declaração que Kakashi fez a Sakura que nas anteriores. Na verdade, o que me fez ficar com esse final em definitivo, foi a declaração de Kakashi a ela. Adorei! Simplesmente saiu. Espero que tenha se emocionado com esse final! E espero que com a fic em si, também. Minha cobaia foi minha irmã. E ela chorou. Eu nunca pensei que fosse capaz de transmitir tamanha carga emocional. Acho que o resultado ficou bom. Mas com certeza quero saber sua opinião. Fique a vontade para discordar de mim! Bjks, queriiiida!

**Naty-nee-chan**: Nhaaaaiii! XabraçaX Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado, muito mesmo! Eu me esforcei bastante para que ela saísse bastante emotiva. Ela fluiu com tudo o que eu meio que estava sentindo... E essa música dos Scorpions! Ela me inspirou totalmente a escrever em meio as lágrimas. Ainda bem que eu só escrevo na calada da noite, pois não posso imaginar o que aconteceria se eu estivesse escrevendo, chorando que nem uma doida e minha mãe entrasse no quarto. Huahuahuahua Ela ia me mandar pro psiquiatra! XDD Na verdade, acho que já devia ter me mandado há anos, pq piradinha que nem eu... XDDD

Eu imagino como deva se sentir... Eu também estava de uma forma parecida. E deu uma fic! Bem, quanto ao final, ele foi triste e feliz. Embora com mais ênfase na parte feliz! Espero que tenha gostado! Espero que eu não tenha feito você entrar em depressão! XDD Tia Rovs não quer ver seus leitores deprimidos! Tia Rovs quer ver esperança no coraçãozinho de cada um! Bem, diga-me o que achou do final, please! E agradeço muitíssimo pela sua review! É tão bom saber que tem gente partilhando lágrimas comigo! XDD E melhor ainda saber que se comove com meu humilde trabalho. Bjks e te !

**AnimeStar360**: Oi, oi de novo! Eu simplesmente AMEI seu coment! Hiper obrigada por ele! Fico mmmmmmuuuuito feliz que tenha se emocionado com minha singela ficzinha! É bom saber que não estou sozinha nisso! Saber que o meu trabalho, de alguma forma, afeta o coração dos meus amados leitores. XD E com todo carinho é que escrevi esse final que achei mais digno dos meus leitores.

NYAAAAA! Eu tava doida que alguém comparasse os Kakashis! Doidinha mesmo! Eu adoro hablar sobre essa diferença! Beeem... Pra mim o casal em si, é um desafio! E a personalidade deles fica sempre a critério do autor, uma vez que não é amplamente explorada. Por isso, sempre me sinto livre para trabalhar com eles psicologicamente conforme me convém. E eu concordo! O Kakashi de Yellow é completamente distinto do Kakashi de Durma! A diferença é bastante simples, embora posso não parecer. O primeiro é declaradamente apaixonado pela Sakura, enquanto o outro ainda não descobriu esse sentimento dentro de si e, por mais que descobrisse, não admitiria tão cedo. Não até que sentisse a mesma coisa vindo dela... Aff. Se eu falar mais entrego o final de Durma... Entonces vou ficar quietinha, mas valeu o comentário! Eu ri um bocado quando vc chamou o Kakashi de coitado! Adorei o termo que vc usou e acho que tem completa razão, mas acho que ele não continua sendo coitado, agora com esse final, não acha? E também ri muito sobre a coisa do alien. Será que são mesmo?? Será que o está sendo invadido por aliens?(Xse esconde debaixo da escrivaninhaX) Nhaaai! Tenho me do de aliens. E de lobisomens!

Nhaaaai to muito feliz que tenha gostado do meu modo de descrever os sentimentos. Você, querida, como minha leitora em Durma, deve ter reparado que eu não carrego tanto no sentimental lá. E que isso é meio novo para mim. Nomear sensações... Com certeza não é fácil. E acho que drama não é uma veia que eu vá explorar além daqui, porque exige muito de mim. Muito mais que a comédia, que me é natural. Eu tbm me coloquei no lugar deles e, bem, não era um lugar muito feliz de se estar. Fico muito contente que eu esteja inspirando você a escrever suas fics! E quando tiver net again, vai ser um prazer para mim, ser leitora de suas fics! Obrigada mais uma vez por mandar essa review que me deu o maior prazer de responder. Bjks e até

**lady.0f.lorien**: Lady, queriiiida! Que saudades eu estava de você! Adoro receber reviews suas! Acho muito fofo da sua parte ler minhas fics no seu trabalho! XDD Muito mesmo. Eu me sinto mó importante! XDD Nhaaaiii! Tadinha! Lea a fama de louca por minha causa! u.u" Mas vou te dizer, ter a fama de louca é bom pq quando vc faz alguma coisa um tanto diferente, ninguém te recrimina! XDDD é de experiência própria! Bem, é triste, sim... Coloquei toda a minha frustração nela. Fiz o possível para que ficasse desse jeito. Mas acho que não é meu estilo mesmo. Ainda prefiro a boa e velha comédia. XDD

Sabe que eu também já pensei em cursar medicina? Prestei vestibular no meu segundo ano para isso. Graças aos céus não deu em nada e eu desisti. Eu descobri que tenho fobia a bisturi e objetos pérfuro-cortantes. u.u" Eu ia desistir do direito esse ano se non passasse. Mas não sei o que faria da minha vida. Pq amo tudo ligado às humanas e a única área que me atrai é o direito. Não gosto do jornalismo e não tenho talento para artes plásticas ou aptidão para dar aulas como no campo das letras ou minha amada história... Bom, se vc gosta da economia é tudo o que importa! XDDD Eu tenho amigos q também desistiram da medicina por outros cursos e estão realmente realizados! É bom ver isso! Obrigada pelo apoio. É importante demais para mim. Tanto que não posso expressar em cifras o valor desse apoio. Me deu alento naqueles momentos ruins em que eu parecia prestes a cair. É muito ruim estar triste. Eu prefiro sempre a alegria! Aquela que passa e contagia a todos a volta. A que anima qualquer um a prosseguir até alcançar aquilo que almeja!

Bem, quanto ao final... Triste, porém feliz! Eu achei bem melhor que os outros dois que eu tinha escrito. Parecia muito simplista os primeiros. Resolvi fazer uma trama melhor. E depois disso, eu meio que senti vergonha dos dois desfechos originais que escrevi, então, peguei e joguei fora. Tava meio que um vexame... rsrsrsrs

Obrigada, querida. Tanto pelo apoio quanto pela review. Tia Rovs fica realmente satisfeita e feliz por saber que você se importa comigo! Obrigada mesmo! Bjks

**Srta Hatake**: OOOOI! Querida!! XDDD Que bom vê-la por aqui novamente! e eu senti saudades de escrever o que você lê, se me permite o trocadilho com as tuas palavras! XDD Tia Rovs anda cheia dos trocadilhos. Mas, segundo minha irmâ, eles andam meio infames. Ela está preocupada comigo pq acha que eu esqueci o que é senso de humor. Vê se pode? Uma irmã mais nova tripudiar da outra desse jeito? Só non bato pq ela conta pra mamys e quem leva a pior sou sempre eu! Rsrsrsrs Como se eu tivesse idade pra bater nela ainda... rsrsrs

Nhaaaiii! Que bom! Eu ando tão insegura com essa fic. As vezes acho que ela non ficou tão legal quanto deveria... Ás vezes, acho que deveria ter expulsado minha mãe e irmã mais vezes do PC para poder detalhar mais... (entretanto, são duas contra uma... Adivinha quem perdia a vaga?) Fico feliz por achar que está ficando linda. Parece que consegui alcançar meu intento! XDD

Pois é... Horóscopos. Tenho algumas teorias. Pra mim não passa de mera adivinhação. Isso dito pelo lado racional, é claro. Quer dizer, como podem comparar pessoas com criações distintas, culturas distintas e mentalidades distintas como partilhando do mesmo tipo de predisposição de personalidade só porque nasceram em uma data próxima? Entretanto, porque será que aquelas coincidências (será que são?) acontecem. Coisas pequenas como orgulho e teimosia, como bem diz meu signo? Beeeemmm, o acaso que me desculpe, mas meu lado irracional faz com que eu não acredite muito nele, então leio o horóscopo sempre que posso, só pra garantir. Huahuahuaua

Agradeço muito pelo apoio. Sinto-me bem melhor! E pela revieew fofa! Quanto ao final... Bem, vc é quem me diz o que achou! Espero que esteja bom. XDD bjks e valeu por tudo!

**Chibi Haru-chan17**: Huahuahua Normal. Eu, se non usasse PC público logava só de 3 em 3 dias. Mas isso de PC público vai acabar! Eu vou pra casa! Chega de dividir com todo mundo q quiser usar. Agora só com a manaaaaa!

Agora, cumprimentando meu xuxu de sobrinha! XDDD Oi, minha querida! Tudo bom contigo? Nhaaaaiii! Q isso! Vc non viu tia Rovs em início de carreira. Negação total! Ainda hoje acho q estou em princípio de carreira, apesar de escrever há alguns aninhos. Oficialmente meia década... Extra oficialmente, 7 aninhos. Mas isso é oooooutro papo! E ainda acho que preciso melhorar a qualidade! XDDD Fico feliz, de verdade que ache que tem qualidade! XDD Sinto-me mais confortável assim! NOOOOSSA! Nem me fala dessa música. Eu escrevi a fic mt por acaso. Eu tava triste no PC, ouvindo música e jogando spider... Fim de carreira mesmo. E de repente, na ordem aleatória, ela começou a tocar. E eu comecei a chorar. E non foi pouco não! Já tinha idéia de fazer fic com essa música, mas nunca tinha tido coragem de escrever. Tinha meio delineada, mas nunca tinha de fato, escrito algo. Então eu cacei o álbum dessa música dos Scorpions e pus pra tocar. Pra mim, de 89 pra cá, é de longe o melhor álbum. Minha mãe discorda, pq é fã há mais tempo e ela só tem pra me mostras os álbuns de 89 pra cá... Se tbm ama, aconselho a baixar o eye to eye, pq pra mim é o melhor! Se eu tivesse tempo e disposição, faria uma songfic pra cada faixa. XDDD

Beber? Eu? Claro que non! Ultimamente non, pelo menos! Mas é vero, tu tens potencial para ser melhor que qualquer um que queiras. XDDD E pode deixar que o hentai sai assim q tia Rovs puder! XDD Mas isso vai ser logo... Acho que até tenho um guardado q poderia te doar, eu posso mexer nele e logo fica pronto... Mas primeiro, eu tenho que dar uma olhadinha na banheira vel.. digo, computador antigo, pra ver se não se perdeu por lá. Quanto ao final... Espero que tenha gostado! XDDD Fiz o possível para que conciliasse final triste e feliz! XD Obrigada pela review e atenção! bjks

P.S.: Eu vou lá olhar a sua fotoooo...XDD Adoro ver fotos! XDDD (entrona! XDD)

**Hatake Sakura XD**: Hey, hey! XDD Nhaaaaiii! Tadinha da filhotinha da tia! (abraça forte) Nhaiii! Non fica assim florzinha! O sofrimento faz com que o ser humano cresça e se compreenda. Aprendi isso da pior maneira! u.u"

Mas eu fico muito feliz, querida, que tenha se emocionado. Acho que atingi o meu objetivo, não? Acho que pude partilhar contigo um pouco da carga emocional que os personagens não conseguem suportar. É pesado, é verdade. Mas quando dividido, pode ser a solução! Caramba! O.O A primeira fic q te fez chorar?? Sinto-me lisonjeada! Puuuuxxa! Nunca pensei que minha fic fosse tocar tão fundo! Obrigada mesmo pelo apoio com a review. Fico feliz por tê-la enviado. Fico feliz sempre que recebo um comentário assim. Espero que goste do final!! bjks

**s2 Thali**: Liiiiindinha da tiaaaa! Que bom vê-la novamente! Nhaai! É com muito prazer que respondo sua review! Introduzindo o mundo KakaXsaku seeeempre! É, sim! Eu gostava muito de Sasuke e Sakura. Mas pra mim, é uma dificuldade desgraçada fazer as falas de uma pessoa que, como o Sasuke, não é muito inclinada a falar. E sinceramente, às vezes a frieza me irrita. Por isso, acho que deixei de lado o mundo SasuXSaku. E resolvi variar. Uma noite, aqui na casa da vóvs, minha prima e minha irmã conversavam comigo, enquanto eu tinha umas idéias. E KakaXSaku surgiu. Elas riram de mim. Disseram que era inconcebível. Hoje elas até curtem. Eu fiz minha primeira fic dos dois, para provar a elas e a todos que é possível sim! E que eles podem ser tão fófis quanto quiserem. E o que tem a diferença de idades? Eu acho um ingrediente ainda mais gostoso para apimentar a relação... Aff. Lá vou eu hablando a vontade deles... rsrsrs deixa eu cortar esse assunto, senon non saio daqui hoje.

Nhaaaiii. Aquela música... Ela é tão triste! Fico feliz que tenha baixado a música e que tenha gostado dela. É uma das minhas favoritas daquele álbum dos Scorpions. O eye to eye. Pra mim, é o melhor álbum de da década de 90. Amo de paixão quase todas as músicas. Acho que só tem uma no cd que eu pulo. Pq tem um pedaço em alemão e eu num entendo! . huahuahua Eu recomendo sempre o álbum. Mas não fica bem melhor ler a fic com a música? Se eu pudesse, passaria a música pra todos os leitores dessa fic!

Nhaaaaiiiii! Xgrita histéricaX No seu top 10!! Q xiqqqqqq! Tô me sentindo agora! XDDD Me deixa tão satisfeita saber que tenha verdadeiramente se emocionado com ela. Me dá um sensação de ter feito a coisa certa.

Tudo bem se non puder ler agora. Eu entendo, com certeza! Eu já estive assim tbm há um tempo atrás. Mas o que importa mesmo é que um dia vc vai ler! E espero que goste delas. Obrigada mais uma vez pela review! Adorei lê-la e respondê-la! Bjkssss (P.S.: Acho que non tem sensei mais totoso e querido q ele non! XDDD Viva o Kakashi!)

**Scila de Jungfrau**: Nhaaai! Visita ilustre! XDDD Ou melhor, coment ilustre! Mariiii! XgrudaX Pessoinha feliz! Huahuahua É sim! Releia as minhas fics e deixe comentários me cobrando e me incentivando a escrever... Se bem que, vou estar seis meses de bob, se non for chamada pro primeiro. Na verdade, sou o segundo lugar do segundo semestre... Triste, non? Tenho chance de ser chamada, mas non sei se to a fim de ir pro primeiro... huahuahua (Vagal mooooooor!)

Com toda a certeza essa idéia veio de segundo as leis de deus. No entanto, sei lá. Deixei pra trás. Estamos em outra fase. E tenho certeza de que se eu tivesse escrito essa naquela época, teria sido meio vazia. Não teria significado. Não teria propósito... Nunca de verdade, senti vontade de escrevê-la até esse momento. É aquele negócio de tudo na vida ter seu momento. Se eu a fosse escrever mais pra frente, possivelmente sairia com a qualidade inferior, pois eu não estaria me sentindo dessa forma. Mas fico feliz que tenha preferido assim! XDD Não sei vc, mas eu já não tenho saco pra DG! XDDD Não depois do final ridículo de HP! u.u" Fico realmente feliz que tenha aprovado a "remasterização" da velha idéia deprimente. Vc a conhece tão bem quanto eu, embora eu ache que o final pra vc seja uma surpresa tbm, né? Valeu o comentário!

Puxa, a primeira vez que recebo uma crítica. Sério mesmo. Esse tempo todo como autora de Naruto é a primeira. Fico realmente feliz por estar recebendo uma. Bem, eu sei que non é exatamente uma crítica, mas uma sugestão. Entretanto, sabemos pelo que peco, non é? É por um amor fanático e incondicional por esse shipper. E eu concordo que a história na essência lembrou Ama-me, soando até meio repetitiva. Eu tinha percebido isso, mas meio q ignorei, pq as próximas fics desse casal não têm nada a ver. Quer dizer, são UA. Acho que vc conhece Learning em primeira mão, não? Eu finalmente estou prestes a acabar o primeiro cap e já estabeleci os shippers. E acredite, de comum só teremos ShikaXTema e KakaxSaku (comum pra nós! XDDD). Teremos um triângulo yaoi. E ainda um triângulo perturbado entre SasuXHinaXKabu. Tenso, não? Mas vai ficar show! E ainda tenho a fic da universidade q é quentinha. Non ta nem rascunhada... Ainda. Mas essa fica pra outra! Eu vou fazer o possível pra te ouvir e variar de fato o casal. Quem sabe a próxima non é aquela fic de ShinoXSai q vc fez um desenho pra mim, non? XDDD brigada pela review, Mari! Fico mt feliz em recebê-la! E pelos parabéns tbm! Valeu, Mari! Bjks e te !

**Thelma: **Thelmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinha! Coisa fofa da tia! Nhaiii... Tudo bem! Eu entendo que tenha esquecido! Eu também as vezes esqueço mt coisa, que quase sempre está ligada com meu par de óculos ou meu mp3. Que coisa não? As coisas que mais uso. Tô pensando em por um microchip neles para nunca mais perdê-los sem explicação e não ficar igual a xuxa dizendo que foram os duendes! u.u"

Então vc gostou desse novo estilo Tia Rovs temporário?? Bem, eu não acho que eu vá fazer mts dramas a mais na minha vida, mas valeu essa tentativa, não? Eu não sei, mas até gostei de escrevê-la, mas acho que meus olhos discordam. Se toda vez que eu for escrever um drama e acabar acordando de olhas mt inchados, vou ficar sem enxergar até meio-dia. Vc viu que meus olhos non são mt grandes e ainda inchados... Aí non vejo nada!

Bueno, no final ficou triste e feliz. Não postei os dois. Preferi assim. Reescrevi e preferi mt mais assim. Sei lá! Se vc me disser que o final foi digno, então eu vou ficar deveras satisfeita! Tudo o que quero é que sai um bom final. Sabe, eu nã tenho mt habilidade com finais, por isso fiquei temerosa... Mas se vc tiver gostado, conhecendo meu estil de escrita, então vou ficar satisfeita, pois vou saber q a qualidade non caiu.

Ok! ok! Vou ver o que posso fazer pra atu Durma até lá! Nõ sei se vou conseguir, mas vou tentar. Ou quem sabe, eu tente atu ama-me antes, tudo bem? Mas já adianto q non sei se vou conseguir a tempo, ok? Daí se conseguir, dedico o cap a ti! bjks queriiiidona! Tô com saudades de ti!

**erica**: Olá, queriiiida! Que "oi" animado! Gostei de você! Bem, se é a primeira fic que lê no seja bem-vinda. Nós autores, em geral, ficamos felizes em receber uma nova leitora querida! Ah, siiiiiim! Eu entendo! Minha mana tbm não gosta muito de ler, então eu sei como é. Sabe como eu fiz ela se apaixonar por ler fics? Eu pegava as fics que eu gostava e antes de dormir lia pra ela. Quando a fic era boa, era difícil parar pq ela pedia pra continuar até que eu ficasse rouca... Me sacaniava um poukinho, mas depois ela começou a ler sozinha por ter os afazeres dela!

Sim, siiiim! A Thali! Ela é uma fofa mesmo. Só a conheço por reviews, mas me parece ser uma garota mt legal! Bom, só posso agradecer a ela a indicação e a você pela boa vontade em ler! XD Obrigada mesmo por ter lido e ter deixado uma review pra tia! Adoro receber e responder! Passo horas fazendo isso! Rindo sozinha. Minha mãe acha que sou louca. Louca, sim! Mas feliz! Pelo menos agora. Sim, eu sei como é... Primeira review e meio complicado, não? Mas pode deixar! Fico realmente exultante por ter gostado da minha fic! Pode deixar! Espero que tenha gostado do último capítulo! Obrigada mesmo pela review! E até ! Bjks

**Mim.Tyler-chan**: OOOOI! Nhaaaaiiii! Que liiiindo! Vc tbm chorou comigo! Fico tão feliz! Sinto que alcancei o objetivo de fazer com as pessoas se emcionassem comigo e com a dor que senti e transcrevi em palavras para ambos. Fiz meu melhor para emocionar, embora eu não seja boa em dramas e coisas do gênero! Eu ainda prefiro a boa e velha comédia. Com a densidade psicológica em um nível inferior e menos desgastante... Acho que o nome disso é preguiça! huahuahuahuau

Eu escolhi um final feliz, porém triste. Sabe, dá esperanças, mas mostra que nem sempre alcançamos nossos objetivos da forma que planejamos, como é comum acontecer. Legal, né? Nem acredito que escrevi essa última frase. Tia Rovs tá virando erudiiiiita! rsrsrsrs

Eu consegui passar e estou mó feliz. E tenho certeza de que vc, com esse ritmo, vai conseguir passar. Eu só estudei pesado nos últimos dois anos. Se tivesse começado no primeiro ano, talvez eu ja estivesse na facul há um ano. E eu tbm amo história. Quase fiz esse curso esse ano! Amo muuuuito! Acho que vc vai curtir mt! História é d ! E olha, eu, como boa adepta do estilo socrático do "Apenas sei que nada sei", posso humildemente te oferecer ajuda no que precisar em hist. Minha irmã vai fazer 1° ano esse ano tbm e eu já intimei-a a estudar desde já! Espero sinceramente q ela siga seu exemplo, pois sei que a fórmula q vc está seguindo é a campeã. Torço por ti e desde já, me ofereço pra te apoiar no q precisar!  
Obrigada e devolvo a vibração positiva pra ti! Vai dar tudo certo, como deu pra mim! (E eu tbm non sou hippie! )

OBrigada pela review! Fico mt feliz q tenha se emocinado! Valeu mesmo pelo apoio! bjks


End file.
